Bloodstained Night
by LadyKise
Summary: His eyes blankly starring back at me, I feel like I'm being sucked into those eyes like a black hole, and I just can't bear to tear my gaze away.. As much as I'd like to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters

**Rated M **

**Summary:** His eyes blankly starring back at me, I feel like I'm being sucked into those eyes like a black hole, and I just can't bear to tear my gaze away.. As much as I'd like to.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kagami POV**

Once again the coach never ceases to amaze me, how she can pull strings to get practice matches against powerful teams like Kaijou is beyond me but I can't complain. Having a reason to go one-on-one against Kise is more than a treat, every time I see that guy he just keeps getting better and better at such a short period of time too, it's really amazing to see the skills of the Generation of Miracles but out of all of them, Kise is the one I can get along with the most. Yeah he is rather pretty confident about his skills, why wouldn't he be? He has the talent but even though he is confident he's not arrogant or ignorant like the others except for Kuroko of course.

"Feels like yesterday we walked on these grounds!" Koga excitedly states.

Walking through Kaijou High's grounds is making me even more excited just knowing in a few minutes I'll be facing against Kise. Knowing him, he's probably going to use that perfect copy or will he? The fact that it's just a practice match will he go all out? I want to see if I can stop him this time, even though I was in the zone the last time we played against each other I was not able to stop him once in his perfect copy. I want to go all out again.

As we enter Kaijou's gym, something feels odd, unlike last time we came here the gym was full of noise of players practicing right now the gym was silent. None of the Kaijou players had their jerseys on and all wore a grim expression on their face. I looked at Kuroko and a quick glance to the others; I could tell they had the same uneasy feeling as I did as the Kaijou's coach walked to us.

"I'm afraid there won't be any practice match today." He says with a low voice with a gloomy expression to match it.

"Err- why not? Is there something wrong?" The coach asks, I could not tell if she was annoyed or disappointed.

"Where is Kise-kun?" Kuroko's question caught me by surprised, for a moment I had forgotten that he was standing next to me but something was wrong by the reaction of the team as they jolted their heads to look into our direction to only lower their heads as if in shame, this did not feel right.

"Kise…" The Kaijou coach broke the long silence as he searched for his words. "Kise is missing…"

"What do you mean missing?" I felt my stomach drop and before I could stop myself the question blurted out, it was insensitive and I knew all too well what the coach had meant but no, I just can't accept that. It had to be some sort of mistake.

"He did not enter his home last night…" Kasamatsu quietly spoke not bothering to even look at us.

"There won't be any practice for today…" The coach says as he turns around and makes his way towards the exit.

"I'm going to look for Kise." Kasamatsu declared as he stormed out of the gym followed by the rest of the team. Even though Kuroko did not say a word I could tell that Kise's disappearance worried him, of all the people here who knew him the best, it was Kuroko.

"We should help Kaijou in search for Kise."

"I agree coach so who's in?" Hyuuga asks.

"Whoa guys! Don't jump to conclusion here! Kise just probably got some sort of bratty tantrum or something. He's probably going to show up any time soon." Kawahara nervously blurts out as he scratches his head as if he was hoping that it would hide his embarrassment for stating something of such.

"Kise-kun would not do something like that." Kuroko's voice was in a tone I had never heard from him before, he was concerned and I did not blame him. He pulls out his phone from his pocket quickly flipping it open and dials a number which was probably Kise's. After a few seconds he flips the phone and puts it back in his pockets with a worried expression plastered on his face. "Just the fact that he's not answering, I don't like it."

* * *

**Aomine POV**

"Thanks Tetsu, I'll look on my end." What a mess this has turn out to be… I dial Kise's number once Tetsu hung up; all I got was an endless ringing followed by Kise's voice mail. It sure was not like Kise to not answer his phone, okay maybe sometimes he would be unreachable but he always called back without delay. Tetsu had been calling Kise none stop but nothing. I don't know why I was calling him over and over again, each time I received the exact same thing, an almost endless ringing. I never hated the sound so much as I do right now, what the hell are you up to Kise? I just can't help but feel like this is just not like you to play hide and seek like this.

"Dai-chan, do you have any idea where we could look?" Satsuki asks, her face screams with worriedness but she is fighting to keep her emotions in check. We've known Kise for so long now; he was always after me in Teiko for one-on-one matches and with those times, even though Kise would get angry or upset he never disappeared like this. Even if he did to get some alone time, he would never ignore our phone calls.

"I don't know Satsuki…" Was all I could answer her as I continued to dial his number. Come on Kise just pick up the damn phone already!

"I asked the team if they would help in searching, they said yes."

"That's good." Yeah good, looks like everyone in the area were looking for Kise. Tetsu had called Midorima for information earlier, even though Midorima acts like he does not care he did not sound to reluctant to go on a search party with the rest of Shoutoku from what Tetsu had told me. He even took on the liberty of calling Murasakibara and Akashi to ask if they knew anything. Honestly it would have surprised me if Murasakibara actually knew something but even Akashi had no clue but Midorima told Tetsu that Akashi would keep an eye and ear open for anything in particular.

As we walked a familiar sound caught my ear, I suddenly stop and turn towards an alley ignoring Satsuki's questions. I cut the call and the sound stopped, maybe all this stress is started to get to me as I redial Kise's number, after a few seconds here it was again the same familiar sound and I cut the call again followed by silence.

"Dai-chan you're scaring me."

"Satsuki stay here." I tell her as I enter the alley, redialling the number followed by the familiar sound again… I knew that sound. I knew it all too well but… No… It's just a coincidence is what I keep telling myself as I keep walking towards the sound as it stops when I get Kise's voice mail.

I suddenly feel strange, I feel numb, and I feel like I'm stuck in ice. Garbage on the ground covered with a tarp so neatly placed and yet so poorly covered as my eyes is stuck on the glimpse of filthy blonde hair that lay uncovered. I put my phone in my pocket as I slowly reach for the tarp, carefully pulling it to reveal what I had feared but knew deep down. Kise… His eyes blankly starring back at me, I feel like I'm being sucked into those eyes like a black hole, and I just can't bear to tear my gaze away.. As much as I'd like to. His face his smeared with blood, his once golden hair is now stained crimson… Blood so much blood, all I see is red and those empty eyes staring back at me.

"Aomine-kun!" A voice snaps me back to reality, how long had he been there I wonder?

"It's him… It's Kise…" Was all I could manage to say, unable to turn my gaze away. Kise… What happen?

* * *

**I will end chapter 1 like this, tell me what you think about it, leave a review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys don't I enjoy all your comments/reviews and all but do keep it friendly, no need to send me death threats in my inbox or anonymously sending reviews that I should die. This fanfic was a request I had been asked to write and I delivered.**

**I don't plan to make this a yaoi fanfic for all those who have asked.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kagami POV**

What the hell did he say? No I can't believe it, it can't be true! I ignore Kuroko as I run down the alley to my shock there he was just tossed on a pile of garbage like he was some sort of trash, eyes wide open, no this can't be happening.

"Come on Kise, stop playing around!" This is a joke; it must be Aomine's idea of a sick joke.

"He's gone…" Aomine's voice was low to the point that I barely heard him.

"No! I do-"

"He's gone!" His voice echoed in the alley as he roughly grabbed me by the collar when I took a step forward towards Kise and shoved me down the entrance. I take hold of his shirt and violently swing him around when I felt somebody pull me away from Aomine and tightly holding my arms, preventing me from lunging back at him. Aomine is just calm and emotionless, how can you be this way when Kise is right there, he's right there how can you be so cold?

"The police are on their way…" Kiyoshi's tone was neutral as he informed us. "Kagami calm down, there is no reason to fight amongst each other."

The more I stared at that blank expression of his the more I felt the anger build up inside me. He was your ex-teammate, your friend and you don't even care, why does that not surprise me? Aomine Daiki the only thing you care about is basketball and yourself, you don't give a shit that Kise is laying in a pile of filth dead that he died alone and you don't even care.

Sirens caught my attention, the police were coming, and for once they were quick enough to respond to a call. Two police cars arrived and the officers quickly got out of the car as Hyuuga pointed out to where Kise was. One stayed with us asking various question about the body… Is that what Kise was now? Nothing but a goddamn body?

Aomine and Satsuki had been taken away from us for questioning since technically they were the ones to find Kise. Satsuki's eyes were red and swollen from crying, at least she had not seen him, and I honestly don't know how she would handle seeing a dead body. Aomine had told her to stay back, like he had doubts of what he'd find in that alley… Good thing she did not see what I saw, it's not how I wanted to remember Kise by…

"Alright kids nothing to see here, go home now." Ordered a police officer as the ambulance arrived.

I don't want to leave and I was going to protest when the captain gave me one killer glare as he started walking away encouraging everyone to follow. My feet for some reason feel heavy as I drag them down the sidewalk. I look back; the officers were placing the yellow tape around the area and were pushing the crowd of people that had suddenly appeared away from the crime scene.

"Makes you think if the bastard is in that crowd acting like a bystander just to see the police investigation." Says Hyuuga as he looks at the large crowd that only keeps getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

"Who is going to break the news to Kaijou?" Kuroko asks.

We all look at him; yeah that's right Kaijou… How to break the news that their fellow classmate, teammate and friend was found dead in an alley dumped like a piece of trash that had meant nothing at all to the one that killed him…

"Let's call everyone to the park and give the news there…" Answered the coach as she resumed walking.

* * *

**Aomine POV**

The world has sped up while I'm stuck in slow motion, all day just seemed so unreal, like at any moment I'm going to wake up from this nightmare but I just can't, those cold empty eyes staring back at me is all I can think about.

Thinking back at Kaijou's reaction to the news, it was like having a knife stab into my gut twisting the blade. The park was filled with nothing but sobbing and crying while I stood in the back just looking on, just numb. Even now in my own room, not a tear just an endless of nothingness consumed me.

I can just imagine the face of Kise's mother when she got the news, she must have had it by now. The look on her face as she is told that her only son was murdered and no one knows exactly how it happened or why. Why?

It was no secret; Kise was the best of us Generation of Miracles. Maybe not in skills but as a person, he was the best. You just could not hate him, even though you would try you just couldn't. Still remembering those lifeless eyes blankly open that were once just full of so much life and joy, looking at me as we played one-on-one trying to read the move I would make but failed every time…

I knew Kise was extremely popular with him being a model and everything but even then he never let that popularity get to his head nor did it affect the way he treated others. He had so many ambitions; he wanted to do so much more but all of that were suddenly put to an end by a selfish individual who is probably enjoying the hype of it all. Enjoying how his kill is making headline, how disgusting.

The tone of my cell's ringtone snaps me out of my thoughts, reaching for the phone flipping it open to answer.

"Hey…"

"Aomine-kun…"

"Can't sleep either Tetsu?" Good to know I'm not the only one, at least it assures me that I'm not losing my mind just yet.

"No… I can't stop thinking about Kise…" He says; yeah tell me about it I'm stuck on him too, not that I want to admit it.

"I have a book he lent me… He liked it so much that he was sure I'd like it too, I can't bring myself to read it…" Tetsu's voice is cracking, I can't see him but I know he's crying right now, everyone seems to be crying except for me. Why do I feel numb about all of this? What is wrong with me? One of my closest friend is on the phone crying and hurt but I can't say anything to help him feel better.

"I want to say something but I can't Tetsu." Was all I could say as I try not to sound insensitive.

"I know… I'm sorry." He hung up… I don't care that I'm an emotional mess but knowing that I can't help my friends is even worse.

Kise… What the hell happened I keep asking myself like somehow if I asking long enough I will come up with the answer. Was he followed or stalked by a deranged fan? Was he scared or was he killed before he knew what was going on? Or was he? No I don't even want to picture that could have happened to Kise... Did he feel is life slowly slipping away with every breath he took, did he die alone or was his murderer watching him until his last breath, was it why you died with your eyes open Kise? Did you stare at your killer as you drew your last breaths?

The entrance door opens and closes again followed by the voice of my father, finally! I get up and make my way downstairs, my dad looks exhausted from today's work as he removes his badge and places it on the table and walks to the living room.

"Hey dad…" One lame ass way to start off a conversation but I want to know but in a way I don't want to know, the look my dad gave me as he sat in his chair he knew what I wanted.

"Your friend had a slow death Daiki…" My dad's voice was stern and worn out, he often told me how he hated going on crime scenes involving kids… How it was not the way life should be; the young should not have to be buried by the elderly, that it should be the other way around.

"How did Kise die dad?" I ask as I sat on the couch, not daring to blink like somehow if I did I would miss something.

My father buried his face in his hands, rubbing his aging skin before looking at me; I'd swear that he aged several years within twenty-four hours. "He died from blood loss from three stab wounds. One that punctured his right lung and two in the abdomen, he drowned in his own blood as he bled out." My father's gaze glued on me as he spoke, I just stayed frozen on the couch unable to move or talk. "The murder weapon was missing but the stab wounds are odd ones."

"What do you mean?" I ask after rethinking about what I just said, how stupid but oh well it's out now.

"It wasn't made by a blade; the wounds were created by something round. I'll have to wait with what the autopsy will reveal more about the murder weapon to say more."

I slowly get up and make my way back to my room as my mom joins dad in the living room. So Kise… You lived long enough to see the bastard that took you away from us, did you know the person or was it a complete stranger? The fact that you died alone is killing me, what was going through your mind in those final moments as you struggled taking each breath while your lungs filled with your own blood, how you knew you were dying but unable to do a thing about it. Kise… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't there…

* * *

**I end chapter 2 like this. Keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The best part in writing fics is getting messages asking for spoilers and hearing that the story is tearjerker. I'm loving what you are all laying down on me! Keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Aomine POV**

Three days have already passed since Kise's murder… Three days and nothing of valuable information had been gathered from the autopsy. The murder weapon was still unknown and no one had seen or heard of what had happened that night.

My dad was putting in a few extra hours daily in trying to solve the case but nothing. How could someone take another's life without anyone seeing anything, not to mention that it had happened right in Tokyo and in a busy location too? Even if it was late at night, there are always bystanders around, surely someone heard or saw something.

Today was Kise's funeral; his body had been released from forensic after they could not find any evidence to help catch his killer. On the obituary his family had requested that everyone who would attend his funeral should wear bright and lively colors, it's something Kise would have wanted…

I walk down the stairs, put on my shoes and exit the house. The sky was grey without a single breeze, gloomy weather for a gloomy day.

"Dai-chan!"

I turn around to meet Satsuki running towards me; I guess we'll be going to the funeral together. Her eyes are reddish and swollen, she must still have been crying even though she hates to admit it, I envy her for it. Three days have passed and I'm still just has numb as the day I saw him lying there in that alley.

"Did your dad hear of anything new?"

"Nothing." The most frustrating part of all of this mess; when you watch crime shows they always make it so easy to find the killer and quick to solve the case but the reality was much different and I hated it.

"How could this happen to Ki-chan? He didn't deserve this…" More tears, I don't think it will ever end, am I the abnormal one?

"I know Satsuki…" I put my arm around her shoulder, it's the only thing I can do to support her. I just hope she'll be alright at the funeral. It will be the first time we'll be seeing Kise again since then and it will be the last time…

The bus ride to Kanagawa seemed longer than usual; Tetsu joined us at the bus stop along with the rest of his team and shortly after Midorima and his team. I honestly did not think that they would all come to Kise's funeral; even my own teammates came out of their busy schedule to attend. It was no secret that Kise was liked by many; even though we picked on him a lot back in Teiko and still did we always kept an eye out for him. He was always too friendly, it got him in trouble so many times but that was alright, we were there… We were always there… Except for that night.

The bus ride was awkwardly silent, Kagami voiced his thoughts here and there but no one was really in a mood to get a conversation going. After a while he just kept quiet, not even their pun guy tried to make any of his annoying puns.

The bus came to a halt, my body suddenly felt heavier as I got up, I'm just dragging myself as I follow the others. I don't want to go and yet I want to, I just don't want to say goodbye.

"This is Japanese lunch time rush!"

He really is a giant moron, you'd think it was his first time being in a funeral but there were a lot of people that came, more than I had thought. A few people wore formal clothing in black but most actually dressed as requested; the place was filled with people dressed in bright colors. I've been to a few funerals in the past and it felt different with so much color.

I leave the others to their bickering; Satsuki had taken a grip from my sleeve as we navigate through the crowd. A few times we would pass groups of crying girls, probably part of Kise's fandom. Most of the people I saw I did not know them, from a far I recognized Kaijou's coach talking with the other coaches as we entered the service room. At the end of the room laid the open casket and not too far stood Kise's family. His mother is crying while being comforted by her husband and from people that came to pay their respects. Next to Kise's parents were his sisters, they resembles each other greatly, just looking at them if you'd cut their hair short you could mistake them for Kise. It was not hard to see their relation.

"I can't do it." Her voice was shaky as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes you can Satsuki. Let's go." I understand how she must feel, my guts feels like they are twisting as I take a step closer to the casket. Part of me doesn't want to go but another part of me knows that I'll regret it later if I back out now. Satsuki for sure won't move on if she backs down, for her I have to be her pillar, I can't afford to show weakness.

The casket was a light golden color with a shine to the oak wood. There was not a single piece of metal on it; the carvings of vines on the wood were perfect. Without a doubt the craftsmanship was in fact remarkable… On the ground laid a bunch of flowers and other things that had been left by people who had paid their respects earlier and there he was, I walked up the casket looking down to the guy I had shared so much of my time playing basketball with and now was lying in this wooden box with eyes closed that would never open again.

Satsuki stayed back as she braced herself, she will be fine I know it. I return my attention to Kise, his face no longer smeared with blood and his hair was the golden color I had remembered. Even though he was clean and prepared his face did not have his usual color, he was pale. I reach out my hand to touch his, the coldness made me remove my hand as quickly as I had touched it. Yeah I knew that…

"Dai-chan…"

I turned my gazed back to my old friend as she holds my hand burying her face into my shoulder as she lets out more tears while more people passed us to see Kise. At the corner of my eye I catch sight of a teary eyed girl as she touched Kise at her turn, another one of his fans probably, how many fans he had I wonder.

"Can we leave Dai-chan?" Satsuki asks, her face still buried in my shoulder.

"Yeah…" I answer her as I give one last look at Kise before walking to his family to give our condolence but at this point I'm not even sure if they are even here mentally anymore. They all seemed to be lost somewhere else; maybe they too have been numbed like me…

My eyes wander through the room as we walk away; Seirin and the others finally seemed to have stopped their bickering and made it to the service room. I catch eyes with Midorima as we pass him and just give him a shake of my head, he got the message. Even as we walk out there were still people crying as a thought came to me, would the killer have the guts and nerves to show his face here, is all this crying satisfying to you?

* * *

A rain drop hits the tip of my nose as I look up to the dark grey sky as another hits my face and I return my attention back to the closed casket that's being lowered into the ground. A part of me is feeling like its being torn apart, I feel a strong hand on my shoulder as I look over to see that my dad had found us. I look to my other side at the corner of my eye to see Satsuki practically breaking apart right next to me.

This is really the end of it all, the end of our long rivalry, and the end of our friendship… It's all over and the more I think about it the more angry I'm becoming. You were my friend Kise; we had made our own vows to achieve… I never should have let you go to another school without me; you never had any self defense. How many times I saved you from getting your ass kicked back in middle school? How many times we had to come to your aid, we never minded though, I guess we all felt that you'd never leave us but we all took our separate ways in the end.

The sound of dirt hitting the wood brought me out of my thoughts. Satsuki had calmed down and was fighting to keep her tears. Each shovel of dirt being dropped down the hole was like being stabbed, it hurt, it hurt more than seeing you lying down in that alley. The coldness of your body only reconfirmed that you really are gone. Deep down inside of me I was still hoping that this was just a dream and I would wake up but the reality is that you're gone, I'm never going to see you again and no matter how hard I struggle I just can't accept that fact, I don't want to accept it.

"Let's go kids." The sharp voice of my father snaps me back out of my thoughts as I see people leaving. Satsuki starts walking away but I just can't, I hear her call out to me but I can't move as I starred at the two men shoveling dirt in the hole my friend will rest forever with his killer still at large. It's not fair, the one who took your life Kise is still free and enjoying himself like a son of a bitch he really is.

"Daiki time to go son." My father grabs my shoulder as I feel warmth to my face along with the cold rain. If I had only been there like I should have, if only I had held my tongue like I should have… If only… I feel my father hold me in his arms as he tells me that it's okay, no it's not okay. If I had been there, Kise would not have been attacked, he would not have been killed, and he wouldn't have been alone. Kise is dead and it's all my fault…

* * *

**There another chapter done. Some have asked me why don't I give titles to my chapters well 1 it would spoil the chapter and 2 I'm just too lazy to come up with a title lol.**

**Anyway comment/review and until next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the feedback for chapter 3. I've been asked many times if there is a thing between Aomine and Kise and no they don't have anything romantic between them. They are just very good friends ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Satsuki POV**

No matter how I try to take it, things will never be the same as they once were, this morning I got up all excited that it was Wednesday, only for a brief moment after I remembered that I would not be seeing Ki-chan anymore. Every Wednesday we made it an habit to hang out and have dinner together, it was not anything romantic of the nature, just to hang out like the good old days, and sometimes Dai-chan would join us. Now Wednesdays would just be an ordinary and boring day, well a lot of things are boring now.

Seeing Ki-chan in that casket was heart breaking, the mortician failed to capture his glow, Ki-chan was so pale. Mom would often talk to me about it, that I should focus on the memories that I have of him but it's a lot easier to say it than do it. I will always remember that lifeless face in that wooden box, the last time I ever saw him.

I have to thank Dai-chan and Tetsu-kun, I don't know how I could deal with all of this without them. Tetsu-kun has been calling me frequently just to talk about the good old days with Ki-chan and yesterday he finally gathered the guts to start reading Ki-chan's book.

Dai-chan… It was the first time I had seen him cry in a very long time, the way he fell apart at Ki-chan's funeral as he was being buried it was enough to rip my heart apart. He was never good at expressing his emotions and they just all came out at once. In a way it was good that he finally was able to let his feelings out.

It's still hard to believe that already six days have passed since we found Ki-chan dead in that alley, it still feels like it had happened yesterday. Maybe because of the lack of progress in the case, six days and still no new lead to whoever killed Ki-chan.

I look up at the sky, it was nice seeing it clear for a change and the breeze was nice this evening allowing me to think as to what Dai-chan had told me, that Ki-chan had been stabbed three times with something round. Whatever it was it had to be a minimum length of five inches long and of course it had to be sharp, not to mention it had to be solid enough to penetrate through the skin and the organs three times in a row.

Three stabs… One in the chest and two in the abdomen… If the murderer got behind Ki-chan as a surprised attack and stabbed him, he would have to be just as tall as Ki-chan who was six feet and one inches. Anywhere else in the world that would be common height but here in Japan, it's not every day we see giants but the more I think about it, I'm not at all convince that it was a rear attack but more of a frontal attack, by the location of the stab wounds the killer must have been confident enough that he'd be able to get the job done by confronting Ki-chan head on meaning it must have been someone who knew Ki-chan to begin with.

Anyone who knew Ki-chan all knew he had absolutely no defense what so ever, you could throw a punch in his face and he'd never fight back, he'd rather peacefully negotiate a solution than use violence. The more I processed a scenario in my head how Ki-chan was attack, the more it was probable that Ki-chan must have interacted with the killer for a period of time trying to talk himself out of the confrontation without any success but who and why?

Ki-chan was a gentle soul, he never meant any harm to anyone and yeah he did have jealous individuals towards him but it never really escalated into violence or if it was he always managed to clear himself of whatever hate the other had of him…

The people were lively this evening, a few times here and there I would hear glimpse about Ki-chan's case. Many were complaining how a killer still can be at large and that the police must not be doing everything they can to catch him. Dai-chan told me that ever since the murder his dad has been working none stop trying to catch whoever took Ki-chan's life but there is just nothing that can pin point to the killer. It's like he just disappeared into thin air but that is just impossible, he was just good at hiding his traces.

What's the point? Here I am trying to play detective and somehow all the right answers will pop into my head and the case will be solved. Even Dai-chan's dad who is a veteran of twenty five years in the force is having a rough time and here I am trying to put the pieces together. Maybe I just can't accept the fact that Ki-chan's murderer might remain uncaught, I just want to see him behind bars and get what he deserves.

My cell takes me out of my thoughts as I search in my bag for it. Why is it every time my phone rings that you are always right at the bottom of my bag under all my stuff? We should launch an investigation about that too, now that's a real mystery. I fumble through it as I take it and flip it quickly hoping I did not miss the call. "Hello?"

"Good evening Satsuki." That was unexpected, Akashi-kun. He does not normally call me, I wonder what's up? "How are you Akashi-kun, I wasn't expecting a call from you."

"I am fine, can't say that I was particularly close to Ryouta but his death was tragic. I can only imagine the pain of those who were close to him. How are you fairing Satsuki?" His voice was a neutral tone like always, just admit it Akashi-kun, you are worried for all of us and I'm sure Ki-chan's death hit you hard too.

"One day at a time I guess but even so, I still can't believe that Ki-chan is gone. It just feels so unreal still." Oh no not again, I'm getting teary eye. I don't want to cry anymore but the tears just won't stop coming as they overflow and fall down my cheeks.

"That is because it was unexpected but we must all come to term and accept his passing. " I agree that Akashi-kun has a point but why is it so hard to accept as I wipe my tears with my free hand?

"Akashi-kun can I ask you something?"

"Certainly." Just then I could have sworn I heard a tone of curiosity in his voice as he answered.

"From the information Dai-chan got from his dad about the stab wounds Ki-chan received. The stabs were round and were not made by a blade. Do you have any idea what could have been used to kill Ki-chan and how he could have been attacked?" Akashi-kun's perspective is greater than mine, if anyone could figure out something that I might be missing it's him.

"A stab wound in the lungs and two in the abdomen, am I correct?"

"Yes that's right."

"Satsuki practically anything can be used to stab someone if stabbed with enough force and even then, you don't need that much force either as for how my guess who ever it was came up to Ryouta in a friendly matter, he probably never saw it coming until it was too late." His voice was calm as he spoke, sometimes he could really creep and freak me out.

"So you think that Ki-chan actually knew who killed him, that the killer actually befriended him first?" Just thinking about how someone could have betrayed Ki-chan like that, how can people be so cruel?

"I would not say that Ryouta knew the person per say but he did get many people coming up to him on a daily basis but if you want my honest opinion, his death was no coincidence. The fact that he was killed so easily and without being seen only further proves that Ryouta had been stalked for quite some time now. The opportunity presented itself that night, the murderer saw it and took it." Chills ran down my spine, the possibility that Ki-chan had been stalked for a while actually does make sense.

"Now that you mention it Akashi-kun, Ki-chan did mention last Wednesday that he felt like someone was watching him but he never saw anyone, I told him that his mind was probably playing tricks on him… If I had not told him that he-"

"The outcome would have been the same Satsuki, no need to place the blame unto you." But it still hurts thinking that maybe if I had told Ki-chan to go to the police instead just to be on the safe side, maybe all of this could have been prevented. "Daiki would not have mentioned the angle and size of the stab wounds would he?" The question caught me off guard and had to process it in my mind again before I could make sense of it. Angle of the stab wounds, did Dai-chan mention something like that? He told me so much in the last few days…

"Umm- yeah he did. The size was ten millimetres and the penetration was upwards towards the right."

"That's interesting…" Interesting? How are those pieces of information that important? If they are, it did not help the police to catch whoever is behind this.

"Can you tell something with those information Akashi-kun?"

"Sort of, it's unfortunate I was not able to see how Ryouta was found, it would have been more helpful. I will call you later when I come to a conclusion Satsuki."

"Thank you Akashi-kun!" That is really going to be helpful, I know he won't stop until he ends on a logical conclusion. He gives me his farewells as he hangs up and I close my phone and put it back into my purse. Somehow I feel more relaxed and my mind feels like it's been lifted from all this nightmare. I've always been fearful of Akashi-kun but I've also in a way always felt sort of a security when he was around. I've always felt safe with Dai-chan and hell would be to pay if anyone would ever try to hurt me but I also felt the same towards Akashi-kun. Even though he did not say anything I know deep down Akashi-kun is boiling with rage, even if he did say that he was not particularly close to Ki-chan he did not hate him either. Akashi-kun was the one who pushed to get Ki-chan on the first string and was always on good terms with each other even though Ki-chan was rather of an idiot sometimes with Dai-chan.

A smile grew on my face as I thought of the good old days, the crazy antics Dai-chan and Ki-chan would get themselves into out of boredom. It would drive Midorin crazy and Tetsu-kun would just sit back and watch not bothering to stop them but deep down I always knew he approved of their idiotic schemes just to get a laugh. Those were sure the good old days, how Akashi-kun would scold Dai-chan if they got hurt and would actually instead comfort Ki-chan for the same thing, that used to get Dai-chan so angry and Muk-kun would just stare on not really knowing what was going on, yup those were the good old days, the days I want to remember everyone by.

I reach back into my purse taking out my cell again, quickly flipping it open when jolts of pain hit me, and I drop my phone to the ground as cries of pain escapes my mouth. I hear pacing footsteps and shouts but I can't focus on anything as I fall to the ground clutching to my stomach in pain. I'm wet… It feels warm as I look down my vision starting to get blurry. My hands are red… Am I bleeding? It hurts… I can't move it just hurts so much as tears escape my eyes. I see blurred faces, they are talking to me… I can't understand what their saying… It hurts… That's all that's getting through my mind… I'm scared… It hurts… It hurts…

* * *

**Oops my fingers slipped... Don't hate me! XD My poor Satsuki sniff sniff**

**Alright the end of chapter 4, I'm sure you did not see that one coming now did you? Review, leave me a message, annoy me on tumblr and I will work steadfast into updating chapter 5.**

**Out of request for my readers I have fixed the POVs to facilate all of you of who it is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm loving all the reviews I'm getting and loving even more the theories some of you are coming up with about who the killer is.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Aomine POV**

What the hell? What's with all the commotion? I look at my alarm clock, god damn it! It's one thirty in the morning what the hell are my parents doing at this hour? I lazily get up and walk to my door followed with a blinding light as I opened the door and step into the hall. Dad is in a rush, let me guess he thinks it's six in the morning and will realize he just woke up early than late when he goes out the door and will go back to sleep once he has woken everyone up, the hell dad?

"It's one thirty in the morning dad! You're early!" I shout at him just in case he would not have heard a normal tone. Not really having to worry about waking up mom as I just saw her go to the bathroom.

"I know Daiki, there's been another stabbing. Go back to bed." He tells me as he goes out the door slamming it shut behind him. Another stabbing… It must be the same bastard that murdered Kise. I hope you catch him this time dad but why do I suddenly feel uneasy?

Whatever, just knowing that it could be the same guy is probably just making me anxious. I knew it was just a matter of time before he would strike again, probably some sort of serial killer and if that's the case, this stabbing is probably won't be the last until they can pick up on the signature and eventually depending on the mental state he will make a slip and that will be his downfall but it's to get there that is the most frustrating in catching a killer like that, they are the ones that dad hates the most because so many get to die before they even get a solid lead.

I go back to my room, not bothering to close the door again and lay on my stomach on the bed trying to catch some more sleep. I open my eyes again, I just can't sleep as the telephone rings and I hear my mom pick up the phone.

"Hello… I'll tell him." Her voice suddenly darkens, I did not like her tone and I did not like that she was coming up the stairs quickly and straight to my room crying.

"Go to the hospital, it's Satsuki."

I felt my jaw drop as I jumped up from my bed quickly picking up a pair of pants and a shirt, not wasting time putting them on. My mom awkwardly walked out of my room and went back downstairs. God no Satsuki! Why is this happening! Calm down, she's at the hospital, everything will be alright I keep telling myself, yeah everything will be alright.

I put my phone in my pocket and quickly ran down the stairs, put my shoes and out the door and I ran. The hospital was not that far from my house, I'll just run all the way, it will take longer to wait for a bus. Satsuki please be okay, please be okay, I can't lose you too.

If I take this corner I'll see the hospital, my lungs feel like they are on fire but I don't care as I run towards the building in top speed not wasting time to enter as I run to the reception completely out of breath scaring the woman at the desk.

"Are you alright son?" She asks me with a concerned look.

I take a few deep breath to get some air into me before I can actually form any words. "Satsuki Momoi, where is she?"

The woman I'd say was a middle aged woman by the wrinkles around her eyes and the grey streaks in her dark hair, maybe older than my mom. She started typing on her keyboard while looking at the computer screen before giving me a sorrowful look.

"She's in room three-o-two. Son I w-" I have no idea what she said afterwards as I bolted into a run to the elevator, quickly pressing the button. Come on, come on just open the damn doors already. Fuck the elevator as I storm to the stairwell taking two steps at a time, almost tripping but that did not matter, all I want is to see Satsuki as I pray that she'll be alright, I did not like the look that receptionist gave me.

You fucking bastard how dare you attack Satsuki? What kind of fucking bastard attacks a defenseless girl. Finally the third floor, again I'm completely out of breathe, now I understand why eating breakfast is so damn important I have no energy or stamina. Damn you'd think I don't play basketball at all.

I open the heavy door and walk through the hall, looking at each number of the rooms I pass by. Three-o-six, three-o-five… Almost there, three-o-three, three-o-two. Bingo! I walk in and I just froze when I saw her. She had a heart monitor monitoring her heart rate with oxygen tubes to her nose, as I got closer I noticed that the bottom of her hair was dirty with her own blood, I guess no one cared enough to wash the blood out of her locks, don't matter I'll do it for her later; Satsuki never liked to have her hair dirty.

Sitting in the corner was dad, he must have been the one to call mom to let me know and probably waiting for Satsuki to wake up to ask some questions. At least she was alive, that fucker failed to kill her like he did to Kise, he failed. Satsuki is going to live. She's safe now.

"Did you catch that fucker." I ask, rage boiling inside me as I take a chair and place it near Satsuki's bed before taking a seat.

"… No… He got away but witness says that the attacker was tall but wore a hoodie, they did not see his face though." I can sense the annoyance in my dad's voice, I don't know how he can stay so calm in these situation because I couldn't.

"He got interrupted by witness, he's getting careless…"

"Sometimes second attacks allows us to further understand the unsub but this one just doesn't make any sense." I remove my eyes from Satsuki to look at my dad. "A witness says that he saw the hooded figure come from behind and stabbed Satsuki several times in the stomach. Normally serial killers stick with a similar kill pattern as on their first kill, they stick to what they are most comfortable with."

"Maybe last time was just not quick enough…" How much pain you must have endured at that moment Satsuki, why were you out tonight anyway? You should have called me, I would have gone with you, and you know that I would have.

"Your friend Kise's attack and Satsuki's attack bared different emotions. Kise showed calmness, a sense of a twisted gentleness and from the angle of the stabs we can determine it was a frontal stab while for Satsuki's it was pure rage and done from behind. The M.O is different but from the stab wounds Satsuki received, they match Kise's so we know it's the same individual."

"What are you saying exactly?" My blood just keeps on boiling, the more my dad tells me about this sick son of a bitch the more I despise him. My dad never lost his cool as he speaks, a few times he looks at Satsuki in hopes that she'll wake up soon.

"What I'm saying Daiki is I don't think your friend Kise's death was what the unsub had in mind. He miss calculated, your friend must have acted differently than usual and it resulted in his death. What we might be looking at tonight is the result of the stressor which would be Kise's death. The unsub is now on a killing spree, delivering his rage and I fear this attack is not so random either. " Dad doesn't need to tell me more, I know what this means. The only reason why Satsuki was attacked was because of her connection to Kise so if that's true everyone one I fucking know is in danger from this lunatic and that really scares me. Not knowing when I'll get the news that another of my friends has been attacked and killed or I might be next sends chills down my spine.

"He failed, Satsuki is still here. " That's right, here she is living and breathing. It's just a matter of time before you get your ass caught you little prick.

"… Daiki…" My father's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, his voice was low and filled with grief. I looked back at Satsuki just sleeping on the bed, she somehow looks smaller than I remembered or the result of the lack of sleep I've been getting…

"She has internal bleeding, doctors did everything they could. The damage is just too much…" My head snaps back to my father's direction as he spoke those words, those words that I just don't want to hear.

"Satsuki will live! She'll beat the odds!" I no longer care as my dad tries to get me to lower my voice. I don't give a shit if nurses come in, they will save Satsuki, and they will do whatever it takes. With the technology we have today, they can save her! I refuse to believe that they did everything they could! That's just pure bullshit I-

"Dai-chan…" My head snaps down to meet Satsuki's half open eyes. Her eyes are glassy and her pupils are oddly large fixed upon me.

"Hey Satsuki, you look great." I try making a smile, not sure how it looked like but anyway I know she didn't buy it.

"Liar…" Her voice was weak and shaky but managed to return a smile as tears slid down her face, I can't even start to imagine how much pain she must be in right now. My eyes are starting to burn as I taker her hand in mine, noticing how her fingertips now have a blue greyish color and her lips that were once a light pink also have the same shade as her fingers.

"Satsuki don't leave me." I lift her hand close to my lips to kiss it, they are colder than usual as tears plaster my face. Her breathing is slow with small rattle in it as she breathes with her mouth. The oxygen being delivered through the oxygen tubes must no longer be enough as I watch her struggle and there is nothing I can do but watch helplessly.

"… Do-… Don't cry… Dai-chan…" Each words she says leaves her out of breathe as she speaks, her voice sounds dry from breathing through her mouth but I can't stop the tears from coming out. "… I'm… Happy… Th-… That… Y-… You… We're… Mi-… Mine…" Don't say that Satsuki, don't leave me like this Satsuki. The sound of her heart beat is becoming weaker and weaker on the monitor until the sound of her heart goes flat.

"Satsuki… Come back…" I quickly get on my feet, cupping her face with my hands, her eyes are closed and yet a light smile remained on her face. Somebody just wake me up already, this can't be happening, no, no, no, no… Satsuki… I need you, I can't…

I hear my father get up and walk away, probably gone to get the nurses and inform them that Satsuki's go-… Gone… Satsuki… Why? Just why?

Everything that I had been holding in the past few days, everything is just spilling out as I completely lose it as I hold onto Satsuki crying my eyes out. First my best friend and now the girl that meant the world to me, you fucking bastard I'm going to find you and I'll fucking kill you with my own two hands! I don't give a shit if I go to jail, I'll kill you for taking the ones dearest to me. The rage I've been trying to control just explodes, he'll pay, and he's going to pay with his fucking life!

* * *

**I know some of you did not want me to kill off Satsuki sorry guys but I had too. Now time to leave some peace and mind I will say that you may all rest assure the Killer is not Haizaki. Now that would be just so cliche and predictable. I rather the approach of keeping my readers guessing.**

**Alright this ends chapter 5, review and tell me your feels and fears. Who knows who will be next...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I crushed your souls and ripped your hopes and dreams with last chapter. I'm loving all the theories that you are all coming up with, it makes writing even more fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Akashi POV**

"Last night at ten fifteen a teenage girl was brutally attacked by an unknown assailant. Witnesses say that the attacker fled the scene as people came to the girl's aid and was transported to NTT Medical Center where she died from her wounds at two twenty-five this morning. Police have yet to release the name of the teenager but believe the attacker to be the very same responsible for the tragic death of young model and basketball prodigy Kise Ryouta. Police advice the population of Tokyo to be on high alert for any suspicious individuals and to call authority with any information concerning the Night Stabber."

As expected for the media to be on the story this early, if it had not been for Daiki calling me early this morning I would have been wondering who the new victim was. He was wondering why I had called Satsuki last night close to the time she had been attack. In all honesty I feel guilty of our conversation, could the murderer had been close to her and heard her questions and feared that she might have been on to him? It makes me wonder…

It was a good thing Daiki did call me though, his voice gave me the impression that he was in a deep state of rage, who knows what he could have done. He better have obeyed what I told him and cool off, one of my ex-teammates gets murder, I can come to accept that, death is a part of life but two is pushing the limits, this is no longer just a simple death and I won't accept that.

From the information I managed to gather from Daiki, this individual is taller than Satsuki, wore a hood meaning that it probably was not a coincidence that Satsuki fell victim to him, by wearing a hood he was already prepared to being noticed by witnesses so he concealed his face. If what Satsuki said last night being true that Ryouta had been stalked for some time before his death, it could also be possible he did the same with her. The stab wounds were the same as Ryouta's with the only difference was that Satsuki had been stabbed for a total of eleven times in the stomach instead of three and was not a frontal attack. That's a huge difference in his behavior, the possibility of the theory Daiki's father came up with could actually be plausible. In that case every single person who actually made contact with Ryouta could be the next victim but there must be something else that could determine who is next on the criminal's list.

The murder weapon's diameter is ten millimetres in size, it must be convenient to carry around in public to not get noticed but it must be sharp and solid enough to stab in repetitive strikes. It's safe to assume that it is probably not made out of wood, no splinters were found in Ryouta or Satsuki, it must be made out of metal or something similar…

I gave Daiki the job of informing everyone about Satsuki's death, that should keep him busy for a while and prevent him from doing anything stupid but just in case I already gave the news to Tetsuya. I must say that he was just as shocked to hear the news I was but understood where I was coming from when I told him to keep an eye on Daiki. With Satsuki gone, he is more likely to act like a complete moron with no one to keep him on the right track. How troublesome this situation has become.

* * *

**Kagami POV**

Unreal… When Kuroko called me this morning I just could not believe it. Momoi… I did not know her like I knew Kise but she was a nice person. Why are all the nice people getting murdered?

Kuroko said that it was Akashi that called him and that Aomine had given him the news. He then gave Aomine the job of telling everyone about Momoi's death but called Kuroko to keep an eye on Aomine. I can't say that I disagree with Akashi's decision, even I know how he felt about Momoi, she was everything to him; I was just surprised that she had grown out of her crush for Kuroko.

I never thought I'd ever feel sorry for Aomine, first he loses his best friend and the next he loses his childhood friend and girlfriend. Makes me wonder who's next… Is someone just trying to make him suffer by killing everyone close to him or what because the hell it sure feels that way.

I stopped by Kaijou the other day, at the entrance of the gym there's a small tribute to Kise. The team have started practicing again but the spark is gone in their plays of which I don't blame them, I expect it's going to be the same thing for touou; well at least for Aomine that is, it would not surprise me if he stopped playing basketball altogether after this.

Thursdays are just extremely boring, it feels like Friday but it's not and just to make things worse, today's lectures are killing me. Kuroko isn't here today, he told me that this morning when he called so I promised him that I would gather notes and whatever for him but all of this just sucks big time. I don't care if anyone does something to me but when my friends get attack it just enrages me to no end and what just fuels my anger even more is the fact that I can't do a fucking thing about it.

How can someone just take another's life like that, what good those that make you? It doesn't give you anything, it just makes others sad for those who died. Doesn't he care that Kise and Momoi have friends and family who loved them and will miss them?

* * *

**Akashi POV**

This should be where Ryouta was found, luck is on my side it looks like nothing have been touched and left as is. I suspect the police wish to keep the scene for future purposes if need be. Unfortunately it has been raining for the past few days, I probably won't find anything worthwhile but it's still the best place to start.

Ryouta was found on top of the garbage bags and hidden under a tarp… He was returning from the park and was heading for the bus stop and knowing him, he would not have come here in this alley at night since it has no light source. I already know that it was a frontal attack, my guesses the killer must have forced Ryouta here before or after he got stabbed…

I look around; I don't see anything that really could help me put the pieces together. Like I had thought, the rain pretty much washed everything away; I can't see any trail of blood anymore which would not have done much of a difference anyway.

This criminal is an odd one, I don't have any problem understanding why the police investigation is going so slowly. His actions from one scene to the other conflicts with each other and only the injuries on the victims match. Ryouta was approached, attacked, dragged into this alley and his body was hidden under a tarp as if hoping that the body would not have been found, like the murderer planed on coming back to the scene later as for Satsuki, he did not bother to approach her and instead went on to attack with more brutal force and did not care what so ever if he got seen or not. The only goal had been to kill Satsuki and the more I think about the situation I'm starting to think that maybe Ryouta's death could just have been a miscalculation on the murderer's part and was not exactly intended…

Satsuki and Ryouta actually had similar personalities so if the murderer was truly stalking Ryouta and Satsuki he would have known this so why not approach Satsuki the same way? Why attack her immediately and with such rage? Why change his style of killing all of a sudden? What am I missing?

After a few minutes of looking around, it was rather futile to continue here and I just go for a walk towards the park instead. Daiki told me of his fight with Ryouta that night, not that it actually surprised me, and it was rather usual behavior for those two. Daiki stayed at the park to cool down his temper while Ryouta walked away to go wait at the bus stop but was interrupted mid-way. Normally Daiki would have joined Ryouta to the bus stop but that night he did not, meaning that the murderer must have been at the park also and followed Ryouta when he saw the opportunity of getting him alone which brings back to the question of what murder weapon he could have used?

Let's say that the murderer approached Ryouta from behind to get his attention, the individual himself can't have been someone like a bum or a drunk, Ryouta would have kept his distance. It has to be someone whose appearance gives no signs of danger, someone who looks like he can be trusted and friendly. Also if the murderer came from the park and that his intention had not been to kill Ryouta, the murder weapon can't be something that would attract Ryouta's attention, something that looks completely harmless but deadly used incorrectly…

Say that the description from witness are in fact correct, taller than Satsuki which would be about five feet six inches to five feet eleven inches would actually be an ideal height for the stab wounds Ryouta received, wore a sweatshirt with a hood the night he killed Satsuki meaning even more he had planned to kill her.

As I walk, the scent of food caught my attention as it was already noon. My stomach followed with a light grumbling to confirm that it was indeed lunch hour. Best not disturb my schedule, it's bad for the body to eat on unusual hours or skip it all together. I decide to go to the café nearby, it is not very busy much to my preference. I prefer the tranquility as I order a salad; I prefer a light meal today.

I got my order fairly quickly and the salad is clearly made with quality ingredients, I will have to remember to return here again. I take a seat near a window, next to the entrance.

"Can you believe it two murders within seven days?" The voice of a girl catches my attention, a small group sitting two tables away from me; the deaths seem to be everyone's topic of conversation these days.

"Yeah. First Kise Ryouta and now this girl, who was she again?" Ignorance, not much to be expected from low high school girls who's only interest in gossiping. Satsuki may not have been a player of Teiko but she was still a member of it as a manager, these girls should show her more respect.

"Her name was Momoi Satsuki, she was a manager or something for Teiko, you know the Generation of Miracles!"

"Woah! Really! Two people connected to the Generation of Miracles, how creepy."

"Want to know something interesting about her?" The question itself caught my attention, what were those girls gossiping about?

"My sister told me the other day she saw her in the girl's bathroom with a pregnancy test and that she seemed troubled, little miss sunshine wasn't all that innocent heh?" The laughter of this girl is annoying but her gossiping actually just made me think of something. I quickly take out a note book and a pen to write what I heard down, I stare at what I wrote and the more I re-put the scenarios of the new information into play in my mind it just makes more and more sense. That's it, that's what I've been missing.

I put the note book and pen back into the pocket of my jacket as I get up, taking out my phone and dial Tetsuya's number.

"Akashi-kun, what's up?" His voice still neutral as ever, good that did not change.

"Where are you at the moment Tetsuya?" I ask as I walk out of the café.

"We're at Kise-kun's… In his room, lame right?"

"I believe I have figured out our little murderer and I have a fair idea who to look for, anyway I'm on my way there to meet you." I tell him, I sense a tone of excitement as he confirmed that they would remain at Ryouta's. I could hear Daiki's shouts in the background that it was about time; I am ashamed that I did not think about this earlier but better now than never as I walk towards the bus stop...

* * *

**Kagami POV**

If tomorrow's lectures are as lame and boring like today I think I will place a sign on my forehead encouraging the Night Stabber to stab and kill me.

Huh- Kuroko already calling me, just chill I have the notes for our courses…

"Were you really that worried that I would not have gotten the notes for our classes Kuroko?" I ask him with a sarcastic tone.

"No I knew you would have them but that's not why I'm calling."

"Okay… What is it?" I don't think anyone could sound gloomier than this guy right here.

"Have you seen Akashi-kun by chance? He said that he would meet Aomine and I at Kise-kun's place but he still has not arrived."

"Errr… No I haven't…"

* * *

**:3 next!**

**Review and until the next heartbreak!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to the fanfic that seems to be breaking so many hearts in so little time. It would seem I broke any hearts with the last chapter XD.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kasamatsu POV**

I was to retire after the Winter Cup but with everything that has happened I can't just back down right now. The team is suffering, hell I'm suffering. Every day I come here and it's just not the same anymore, I've known you only a year Kise and never would I have thought you made such an impact on my every day routine.

The guys are not playing as hard as they used to, no one has the motivation anymore. Maybe it would be best to just take a break from basketball for a while… What the hell am I saying? It's the last thing you would want us to do Kise, in your memories we should play even harder and dedicate all of our matches to you.

The girl's division have been improving big time since we came back from the winter cup, if they continue like this, they'll go far and it is a nice change of pace too. Seeing girls work just as hard as we guys do just come to show that gender does not matter in basketball, all that matters is how much dedication and work you are willing to put into it.

As captain of this team it's my job to keep the team together and right now I have my hardest challenge yet but I know I can do this. For the few months I still have before graduating, I'll bring the fire back out into this team and we'll come back from the ashes stronger than before. Kise we may not have you anymore but you're still with us, watching so you do just that. Watch over us will you?

* * *

**Aomine POV**

The sound of the heart monitor keeps echoing in my head as I stare at the almost lifeless body of Akashi lying on that bed with a serum I.V connected to his arm, oxygen tubes in his nose and his head covered in bandages. He was found by a passing jogger in the park in the Kanagawa district, the police on the scene say that Akashi's head had been bashed by a rock that lay near his body.

When he failed to show up at Kise's house, something just did not feel right. It wasn't like Akashi to ever be late for anything. If he said he was going to be somewhere he would be there and if he would be late, he would call.

In broad daylight and no one sees anything, not a sound or anyone suspicious in the area… This happens just when you figured out something about this son of a bitch. Is that why Satsuki had been his next victim, did she tell you something Akashi that could have resulted in her death?

Everything just feels so hopeless now, I'm angry and yet I feel so defeated. I had so much hope when Tetsu told me that you were on to something and knowing you, the information was probably the real deal.

This time the unsub really changed his M.O like my dad would say, he did not even stab you; he instead bashed your head to mush. The only thing the police could tie your assault to Kise and Satsuki's murder was that you're part of the Generation of Miracles. They say that Tetsu, Midorima, Murasakibara and I are probably one of his next victims. The first time he killed was seven days ago, it took him three days later to kill again and his third was not only a day. Dad can't make up a clear profile on the guy, we don't know how he looks like or the murder weapon he uses. All we know is that he's tall and he wore a hoodie one night and that's it.

"Akashi come on and wake up. As much I hate to admit it we need you." No use, why do I even bother? It's not like he can hear me…

I get up to his blood filthy clothes that got left on a chair, taking the little note book that sticked out of his jacket pocket with two pens, why the hell do you have two fucking pen? How much do you think you need to write? I open the cover, going from page to page, reading every little thing he wrote in his freaking book. Akashi I knew you were strange but your whatever rambling is rather odd.

"LI BRX KDYH WKLV PHVVDJH LQ KDQG DQG KDYH GHFLSKHUHG LW WKHQ XQIRUWXQDWHOB LW ZLOO PHDQ WKDW L DP XQDEOH WR DVVLVW RU ZRUVW QR ORQJHU KHUH. DV L ZULWH WKLV PHVVDJH L DP DOUHDGB D WDUJHW EXW L DP JRLQJ WR LQVFULEHG HYHUBWKLQJ L KDYH IRXQG KHUH. UBRXWD ZDV LQGHHG D YLFWLP RI D VWDONHU, RI ZKDW ZH PDB KDYH WKRXJKW RI ZKR WKLV LQGLYLGXDO KDV EHHQ DOO WKLV WLPH KDG EHHQ IDOVH. ZH KDYH DOO ILJXUHG WKDW WKLV SHUVRQ ZDV D PDOH EXW WKH RSSRVLWH. UBRXWD ORVW KLV OLIH WR DQ REVHVVLYH JLUO RI ZKRP L GR QRW NQRZ WKH QDPH EXW KDYH VHHQ PXOWLSOH WLPHV EHIRUH; D JLUO WKDW SODBV EDVNHWEDOO LQ WKH IHPDOH GLYLVLRQ RI NDLMRX, WKH VDPH JLUO ZKR KDG EHHQ JLYHQ D IHZ SRLQWHUV EB UBRXWD KLPVHOI. KHU XQKHDOWKB REVHVVLRQ KDV OHIW KHU PHQWDOOB WKLQNLQJ WKDW UBRXWD KDG WKH VDPH URPDQWLF IHHOLQJV IRU KHU DQG ORVW LW ZKHQ VKH UHFHLYHG KLV UHMHFWLRQ UHVXOWLQJ LQ KHU NLOOLQJ KHU YLFWLP ZLWK WKH ODVW WKLQJ L FRXOG KDYH WKLQN RI, D VLPSOH EDOO SRLQW SHQ. ZH DOO NQRZ KRZ VDWVXNL DQG UBRXWD KDG GLQQHU WRJHWKHU RQ HYHUB ZHGQHVGDB EXW ZKDW VRPH PDB QRW NQRZ DQG ZDV D VXUSULVHG WR PH LI LW LV HYHQ WUXH, VDWVXNL KDG EHHQ EHOLHYHG WR KDYH EHHQ DQ HDUOB VWDJHG SUHJQDQW DW WKH WLPH RI KHU GHDWK. WKLV GHOXVLRQDO XQVWDEOH JLUO EUXWDOOB DQG DJJUHVVLYHOB VWDEEHG VDWVXNL LQ WKH VWRPDFK RXW RI MHDORXVB DQG UDUH EHOLHYLQJ WKDW VKH ZDV FDUUBLQJ UBRXWD'V FKLOG. VDWVXNL ORVW KHU OLIH EHFDXVH WKLV SVBFKRWLF JLUO EHOLHYHG LQ KHU PLQG WKDW VDWVXNL DQG UBRXWD ZHUH GDWLQJ. The hell Akashi? Clearly you had too much time on your hands. What fucking language is that anyway?" I don't even know why I'm asking him, it's not like he'll answer me. I wish he did though…

"Daiki, time to go son." Yeah dad, I'm coming… I give one last look at my former captain, never thought I'd see him in this state.

I follow dad as we walk through the empty halls of the hospital, we did not exchanged any words as we walked and exited the hospital. The sky was already starting to darken as night would soon hit. Everyone had been advised to remain indoors and if it was really necessary to go out tonight, not to travel alone. That was the reason why dad came to pick me up at the hospital; Tetsu had left earlier when his parents asked him to come home. I decided to stay just in case Akashi would have woken up but of course, luck is just not on my side.

"You don't have to go to school anytime soon, your mother and I decided it be best that you take your time." Dad tells me, breaking the awkward silence while we drove home.

"I won't…" School is the last thing on my mind right now. Just when I was starting to come into terms with Kise being gone, that I'd never see him again I lose Satsuki and I just can't deal with that. I miss talking to her, I miss the arguments we would have, I miss how she would always tag along with me wherever I went… I got to see her before she left, I was the last thing she saw, and it's the only thing I can tell myself to keep my sanity.

I start looking back through Akashi's little note book, reading back the things written in there, nothing makes sense. It's just a bunch of gibberish but knowing you Akashi, you would not have bothered to write something down if it was useless.

"What are you reading?" My dad asks giving a quick look and returning his attention back to the road.

"Things Akashi wrote that just doesn't make any sense. When he called earlier he said that he had an idea who the murderer was and the motive but whatever he wrote, I don't understand it."

"I'll take a look at it once we get home." Great, maybe you can tell me that Akashi has become nuts or is a complete genius… No wait we already know the answer to that.

* * *

**Aomine POV**

"So…" It's official, Akashi whatever you were thinking in those last few moments before you got your brain bashed into mush, you had already lost it.

"It's not a language more of a cryptic code. Whatever he wrote, he did not want anyone to read it."

"Can you find out what it says?" I ask trying to control my frustration. Whatever this is, if it's just a bunch of gibberish and we translate it and it comes to nothing I will be seriously pissed and I'm going to smash your brains myself this time once you wake up.

"Yes but it will take some time. Give me a pen will you Daiki?" I throw one of Akashi's pens at my dad. "Give me another one, this one is empty." Dad throws me the pen I just passed to him as I give him the other one Akashi had. That's odd why would Akashi keep an empty pen? Maybe sentimental value, naw Akashi is not the type to hold on to things that are useless and it does not look anything special. Just a regular ball point pen oh whatever why am I even thinking much about a fucking pen. I unscrew the head of the pen, it's empty so I might as well dissect it and get the spring before throwing it out, I can use it to annoy Tetsu later.

The head surely is tightly screwed; I'd say that Akashi does not put a habit in dismantling pens out of boredom. Of course not fucking god Akashi, he's way to fucking perfect for that. Hey fucking genius I always win so I'm always right, did you fucking predict that you'd get your god damn head smashed by a fucking rock in the middle of the park in broad daylight? Of course not and instead of just doing like any normal people would do and just tell us right on the phone what you found out but of course you had to be face to face to tell us this whatever grand information you were able to manage and put together. Instead now we are stuck trying to figure out what the fuck you wrote which is probably absolutely nothing, thank you Akashi, mother fucking thank you.

Heh- Finally the pen's head budged and I quickly remove it, what the fuck? I take out the ink container and the outside of it is a dark brownish color and also is the spring. I've seen enough to know dry blood when I see it.

"Dad can a pen be used to stab?" I ask not removing my gaze from the pen.

"Yes if used with enough force, why son?"

I look at my dad who is staring back at me with curiosity as I show him what I found. "I think Akashi managed to get the murder weapon."

If that's the case… Akashi, you did on purpose to get attack didn't you?

* * *

**I end chapter 7 like this. **

**Review, until the next heartbreak!**

**Because my secret message was deciphered so easily I took the liberty to change it :3 yes I know I am ever so nice :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes I know the secret message is hard to understand and thank you for your messages telling me that lol. You were not supposed to be able to understand it but congrats to those who actually were able to decipher it and allowing yourselves to get spoiled in the process.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

So much hurtful words he told you, my poor Ryouta why must you allow him to hurt you so, you should stop trying with this guy and concentrate on me. You know I can take his place, take the need to play one-on-one with me instead. I'm pretty good you know, of course you do, you told me yourself.

"Ryouta!" I shout from behind as he turned to the mention of his name. Oh that face is just so adorable. His golden eyes sparkle in the night and his blond hair is perfect like always, his skin flawless. Everything about my Ryouta is nothing but perfection, his voice is enough to send me to heaven but such a sad expression on his face, I can see that he forced a smile for me but I know you Ryouta.

"Mind if I walk with you?" I ask already knowing the answer, of course he will say yes and he did. Of course he did, he would never say no to me after all. "You seem troubled."

"It's nothing." He tells me with an even more of a forced smile. Ryouta why must you hide your feelings to me? You know that you don't have to.

His scent captures my nose, he smell so good. He always smells this good but tonight, the scent of sweat is mixed with his usual scent and it is just mesmerizing.

Ryouta is rather quiet tonight, even the street is calm. It must be because they knew about us walking together tonight and everyone decided to give us some alone time and suddenly an idea came to mind as we came near a dark alley. What could be more romantic and thrilling than having some passionate love making in a public location. The alley itself is rather dark so no need to worry of getting caught but just the thought of Ryouta taking my shirt off and pulling my skirt up, ripping my panties off and roughly pushing me against the cold wall, holding my legs as he thrust deep inside me hard and fast, I can hardly control my excitement.

I grab Ryouta's hand and quickly pull him in the alley as I kiss him, he taste even better than I had imagined, the heat is merging with mine and I can feel it that we are one as I pull away staring in those golden eyes of his that could just eat me up in one gulp.

"I don't need this right now, I got to go…" His face is troubled, why? No! Where are you going? I take a hold of his wrist to stop him from walking away.

"Wait! I love you don't go!" I cry out, he's confused he doesn't know what he's doing. I must help him but why are you looking at me like that my love?

"You're nice and all but…" He stops mid-way as if he is trying to figure out what words to say; the but… But what my love? "I just don't have any romantic feelings for you. You're a good friend, sorry if I may have given you the wrong impression."

Lies, all lies that they filled your head with, you love me I know you do! Can't you see that is exactly what they want you to do, they want you to push me away, and they don't like me because they are jealous of what we have for our love is true and eternal.

I push Ryouta against the cold wall kissing him again. We are perfect for each other my love, even our lips connect perfectly like a puzzle piece. My fingertips touch the bottom of his shirt as I go under to feel the warm and soft skin of his abdomen while I explore below with my other trying to unbutton his pants. It's harder than I had first thought; the button is tight and hard to make it pass through the button hole. I feel him take hold of my shoulders, his touch is so strong when suddenly I get pushed back and have to adjust my footing to prevent myself from falling on my behind.

"Ryouta?" Why did you just push me with so much force?

"Stay away from me!" He shouts back at me with a tone I had never heard him do before and the look in his eyes he gave me. Why are you looking at me like that Ryouta? We are meant to be together, you and me.

"I know you're stressed my love but I can make it all better. Make love to me as much as you wish to make you forget about all that troubles you."

"You're sick, you need serious help." Was his only replied as he turned and started walking away. No! I can't let you leave! My feet suddenly moved as I took hold of his strong arms pulling him to me but he instead tried to push me away and then everything went dark, I don't know what I was doing until the next thing I knew my hands were stained with a warm red liquid and my Ryouta lying on the ground gasping for air and I realized what I had done still holding my pen in my hand…

My eyes snap open only to find my dark room, again that dream… I know my love I must make them pay for you, for what they did to us. That night when I freed you from that tainted body and stared it right in the eyes, dragging that body on the trash like you told me to.

Although I miss your voice and touch my love but I know that true love is not in flesh but in spirit and you are with me always. If those people had not tarnished your flesh, your soul could have remained in it. Even now my love, they try to stop me. My judgement is absolute, any blood I draw brings death, and it doesn't matter if they die right away or later, the same fate follows.

It was only after killing a fallen flesh once did I get this new calling my love. I know how that bitch caused you great sorrow my love and that has been dealt with like you told me to, swift and clean. It was a rush I had never felt before, even though it pained me to slay your own seed within her but it matters not my love for it was contaminated by her wickedness.

Honestly though I had not planned on getting rid of the red head but you were right, he was going to do something very stupid; I could not allow him to get his way. They say that he is always right and so he always wins such an arrogant young man, nothing like you were my love. If those stupid girls had kept their mouths shut… That nuisance of a man, god knows where he threw my pen but it didn't matter when I smashed his head opened, it felt better than just stabbing. It was satisfying. I heard that he did not die though, maybe I should have hit him again but you are right my love, I need not worry for he will die just like the bitch did.

* * *

**Aomine POV**

It took dad all night but he finally figured out what Akashi wrote. He actually knew he was being targeted, probably because he knew too much. At first I thought that Satsuki had been attacked because she knew some things that she should not have known but it wasn't the reason… You got killed because of some delusional bitch who believed was Kise's lover.

"Was Momoi really… You know?" Kagami's question came out rather awkward as he reread the translated note dad made.

"No. She tested herself after an accident occurred but it was a false alarm…" I still remember her face when we went together and the condom had broke. It wasn't funny and yet it was hilarious, I couldn't stop myself from laughing while she was scolding me because I wasn't worrying about what would happened. She had been stressing herself for the next two weeks until she was able to use a pregnancy test in secret of her parents so she had done it in the school bathroom. "She admitted that she was a little disappointed that she wasn't." To be honest so was I but at the same time rather relieved since we're still in high school but I would have taken cared of both of them even if it had come to that.

"Explains the multiple stab wounds in the stomach but to think that Momoi was killed because of a stupid rumor some girls spread around is enough to make my fuse burst." No shit Kagami, you were not even dating her how do you fucking think I feel? I have this strong belief that men should never touch a woman but in this case I really just don't give a fuck.

"Stay focus on the plan Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun." Tetsu's voice caught my attention, hell yeah I'm focus. We don't know who the bitch is, Akashi didn't say, well he just did not know what her name was but that she was part of the girls' basketball team in Kaijou and that he saw her on multiple occasions and if that's the case I'll spot her right away or better, wait until the bitch makes her move and that's where Kagami comes in. Never thought I'd be actually relying on this guy. I know I promised dad that I would sit back and wait for the law to do their job but I can't wait that long, I can't wait for that bitch to take another life of my friends. Midorima will be staying with Akashi just in case he wakes up and Murasakibara to my surprised is just as fueled for this plan as all of us. It ends today.

* * *

**Like they say the shit is about to hit the fan. What? You were not expecting the killer to be a girl? Now don't be sexist people, even girls can be psychotic :3**

**Since Summer is almost at my doorstep I will be busier so I won't have much time to write but don't worry I will take a day in my busy schedule to focus on the fanfic so don't worry if I don't update soon, I did not lose interest in it ;)**

**Like always leave a review, make it anon if your shy. Spam me on Tumblr telling me how I am the reincarnation of Satan :3**

**Just to let all my readers know, I will be changing my Fanfiction user name Meyrin360 to LadyKise just to match my tumblr just so you do not get mixed up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with the nice days I've been having on my side and I would have published this chapter on Wednesday but with the stress of a shooter not far from where I lived that killed three RCMP and I had family members stuck in the danger zone was causing too much anxiety to work on it but here it is, even though it is late XD.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Midorima POV**

What were you even thinking Akashi, clearly you were not using your head properly, and you got careless and look where you are now. You're actually lucky that you're not dead but at this point does it even matter, the doctors do not believe that you'll come back. Your body is alive but they say that your brain is dead and if it was not for the life support your body would cease to function without the brain in a matter of hours…

You really have a special father though… His son is in the hospital brain dead and he's away on a business trip out of the country and refuses to come home early for his own flesh and blood. He says that either he comes early or precisely on time won't make any difference, dead is dead and you will remain here until he comes to sign the papers for your termination. With the sound of your heart beating on the monitor, I still don't want to believe that you're gone Akashi. What were you thinking? You miscalculated, there is just no possible way that this went as planned, if yes Akashi… You were just foolish, everything is just spiralling out of control without you around, and Aomine is unstable. I don't think Kuroko will be able to stop him from doing something crazy… Momoi kept him on track and out of trouble and as much I hate to admit it, with Kise gone, the Generation of Miracles are really starting to fall apart Akashi. Even though he was annoying… No he was not that annoying; in a way he managed to keep us together. It's only after he's gone that I realize just how much I miss his overly friendly antics…

"Akashi…"

* * *

**Kuroko POV**

Looks like Kaijou got their fire back, Kasamatsu-senpai surely is giving his all mostly since technically he should not even be captain anymore but for the team's sake he stood up to the occasion. Kise-kun surely had a great captain, a great friend and a great senpai. He could not have chosen a better team to join, I deeply respect Kaijou and I have even more admiration for them now.

Other than the male players, I don't see anyone else in the gym. I wonder if the girls' division have their own gym.

"Got any idea where the bitch is?" Aomine-kun's voice came booming in the gym causing the guys from Kaijou to stop practicing and were looking in our direction in confusion.

"Aomine-kun please calm down." I tell him as I walk up to Kasamatsu-senpai, it really was not the approach I wanted to use to get his attention but Aomine-kun's blood is boiling and to be honest so is mine.

"What's going on? Who are you calling a bitch?" He asks as he looks at Aomine-kun with a weary stare and back to me.

"We have a lead on who murdered Kise-kun." Kasamatsu-senpai's eyes widen as the others quickly joined us to get the information we had.

"Seriously?" Asked Moriyama-senpai in amazement.

"Yes. It is believed the one responsible is on the girls' basketball team but we do not know who exactly, only that Kise-kun would give her pointers often."

"That be all of them, he always gave in to their begging…" Kasamatsu-senpai answered as he rubbed his forehead. "… So the one who killed Kise is someone we've been interacting with on a daily basis?" His question was hollow as he clearly tried to hide his tone of sorrow and regret in his voice as he spoke. His face bared a betrayed expression; I don't blame him I would feel the same if I had found out someone I knew and trusted turned out to be a killer.

"Come on, there is bound to have one in that team who is loonier than the rest!" Aomine-kun clearly is getting impatient; at this point I'm not sure if the plan will go as planned if he does not cool down. We all have to think logically and calmly or it will be us that get the surprise attack.

"Exactly what are you guys thinking of doing?" Moriyama-senpai asks.

"Kick her fucking ass that's what!" He really is letting his anger get the best of him; Kagami-kun surprised me when he whacks Aomine-kun in the back of the head. Surprisingly he did not say anything, he just rubbed where he got hit as he distant himself from us.

Kasamatsu-senpai gave a look at Aomine-kun who was now just walking around with his hands in his pocket, sulking maybe or more like his way of trying to calm himself down before returning his attention back to Kagami-kun and I. "I know it must be even more personal for you guys but be reasonable and leave this to the police to handle before someone else gets hurt."

"I'm not going to wait until someone else gets attacked. If you haven't heard by now, that bitch smashed Akashi's head with a fucking rock; if it wasn't for him we would not know about all of this!" So much for calming Aomine-kun down…

"Exactly my point Aomine! It's unfortunate for Akashi, I feel bad about it, I really do but he sticked his nose where he should not have. Leave it to the police, if I'm not mistaken, your dad is a detective on this case and I'm sure he'd be the first one to tell you all to go home. So whatever lead you may have, give it to the proper authorities and let them deal with this." Kasamatsu-senpai's words were sharp. I must admit that he is right but I also agree with Aomine-kun. I want to stop this girl as quickly as possible but it is obvious that none of Kaijou will help us, with what happened to Akashi-kun, I don't blame them… Akashi-kun would not be in this state if he had not known so much or maybe he was just the next target after all and it was just meer coincidence. That very thought is what disturbs me as one by one we are being hunted down, first Kise-kun, then Momoi-chan and now Akashi-kun. She took down the ones who were the most trusting and defenceless of the Generation of Miracles and after she jumped right to the top like she's trying to suffocate us, I hate to admit it but without Akashi-kun I really don't know how we are going to fair at this point. I'm not worried about me, people never notice me to begin with. I rather doubt it that I'll be an easy target but Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun are different. Is the Generation of Miracles her only target? Is my team also a target? Kagami-kun is a prodigy in his own right and on par with the Generation of Miracles; the unknown just makes me uneasy and I just don't like it.

* * *

**Unsub POV (or should I just call her crazy bitch? Your call readers lol)**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. That clock is just so annoying, so today there won't be any practice for us; the gymnastics club need our gym to practice in their sluty suits. Everyone knows that those girls joined the gymnastics to show off their bodies to you. Pathetic really but in the end it was I who won your heart my love. Yes I know my love; I know that you're suffering but it will go away very soon I promise.

Ahhhh the bell, I quickly put my books in my bag and catch a few whispers about that blood headed in the hospital. So he is pronounced brain dead. See my love? My judgement has spoken, they will all pay for tainting your body like they did and when I'm done you will be reborn and we will finally be able to be together like it had always been meant to be.

For one whom they called a god was so easily taken down by me, further proving that my judgement is absolute. Even though the sun is shining their presence in this world only keeps tainting my beautiful days. They must all pay, they must all suffer, and they must all die.

"It's scary how all the Generation of Miracles are being attacked one by one; it makes you think who will be next."

"What is even scarier is who is doing this, that's what scares me the most; the fact that we have a serial killer on the loose is nerve wrecking."

A serial killer, they call me a serial killer? The nerve of those pristine bitches, they think they are so much better than everyone else. Yes your right my love, they too are an abomination to this world. Yes they must all suffer in time my dear, first thing comes first. My schedule is already interrupted from that bastard's meddling, time to resume my list. Yes I know, it will be much harder now to get them, they are on their guard and not to mention they are much bigger than I am… What? But my love that is absurd and will just waste my time, time I can use to extract our revenge on those who have wronged us… Oh… You are absolutely right, my love you are a genius, an absolute genius!

* * *

**Aomine POV**

"So what next Tetsu? We've wasted our afternoon and gained absolutely nothing." This is so fucking frustrating, how a stupid girl can hide so efficiently is beyond me, this fucking sucks.

"I'm not sure Aomine-kun." Tetsu answered in a monotone voice. "When will be Momoi-chan's funeral?" The question was low, kind of caught me off guard for a second… Yeah Satsuki's funeral… That will be coming up… Going to Kise's was hard enough, going to Satsuki's I really don't know how I will be able to handle that.

"I don't know, Satsuki wanted her organs donated when she died so the process can take a while before she's released." In a way parts of her will live on in other people, even though it's what she wanted I never liked the idea. Satsuki you already got mutilated enough as it is…

"If it takes the same time in the States, there won't be a funeral until next week or later." Kagami replied… A week just to take organs out of a body, specialist sure like to take their sweet time.

Tetsu's telephone quickly pulls me out of my thoughts as he reaches for it to answer the call.

"Midorima-kun… I see… Thank you for relaying the news." Tetsu's face just got darker as I felt my guts drop. I know what it is but no I just can't handle another one, fuck this fucking bitch!

"I swear I will fucking kill this bitch. First Kise, then Satsuki and now Akashi, I won't let one of us become body number four!" Rage is just pouring out of me; I am going to squeeze that fucking neck of hers until it snaps in half.

"What are you talking about Aomine-kun, calm down; Akashi-kun is still alive that's not why Midorima-kun called." His face still dark and yet mixed with a little relieved in his eyes. "Akashi-kun is showing normal brainwaves, the doctors don't understand it but he will be fine but… There's been another attack."

"Murasakibara!" The name just blurted out in panic but Tetsu just shook his head in response before answering.

"No, two unidentified school girls got their throats sliced in the train station bathroom. No one saw what happened or who it was that did it."

"But that can be someone completely different, how can those two kills be connected to the murders of Kise and Momoi?" Kagami asked, actually I'm starting to think the same thing here.

"Yes but from what Midorima-kun told me, whoever did this wrote six words on the wall with the victims' blood… Death to the Generation of Miracles."

This bitch has really lost her fucking marbles; she really is out to get us… Woah wait a fucking minute here. "Has the news about Akashi's condition been made public?" He was said to be brain dead, that lunatic must have heard about that but if she hears about Akashi's change of condition… The fear just creeps in the back of my mind. What if she goes after Akashi to finish the job? Midorima is there and he'll be in the way and! Fuck! I know enough about serial killers to say a few things about them but she just keeps changing her MO, first stab wounds with a pen, she loses her pen and uses a rock to bash her victim's head and now slits two individuals' throats with a knife probably and not to mention that these girls had absolutely nothing to do with us so why kill them?

"I don't know…" I guess Tetsu is thinking the exact same thing as I am. If she finds out about Akashi… She wouldn't go to a hospital would she? There are so many people there, she'll get caught for sure.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**I am overdue to update You're Mine so I will be working to update that fanfic before updating chapter 10 for this fanfic. I've gotten way too much PM on when I will be updating my other fanfic XD. **


	10. Chapter 10

**What lovely days I've had to write. Rainy days is always good times to write, would be better if I had some thunder but oh well. Many have messaged me via my inbox here and by tumblr on their personal theories and some even begged me not to kill their favorite characters such as Midorima, Akashi mainly and yada yada. But you all know me, I love the angst and I never fail to deliver. **

**My answer was simple for I had always known who was to die next... Proceed with caution my lovelies :3**

**And by popular demands, the unsub's POVs will be officially called Crazy Bitch**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Aomine POV**

"Since your position is small forward, your primary responsibility is scoring points via cuts to the basket and dribble penetration; when on defense you seek rebounds and steals, as long you keep that in mind you should do alright…"

"What's the difference with your position? It's rather confusing, aren't are plays of basketball the same?"

"My position is power forward which is similar to small forward but I must focus mainly on offensive more often with my back to the basket; while on defense, contrary to what you must do which is get rebounds and steals my plays are under the basket; in a zone defense or against the opposing team's own power forward in man-to-man defense."

"So in other words you keep the opposing team's ace busy while I score points for the team?"

"Bingo Kise. Keep that in mind when playing and you'll do alright…"

… A dream… Even in sleep you still haunt me Kise, I wish you were here I feel so alone right now. I lost my two best friends and at any moment I could lose another in a blink of an eye. I should never have let you go to Kaijou alone, I should have followed you there and I could have kept that sicko bitch away from you, after all you did say I was an anti-chick magnet…

Kise… I still remember that first day you were placed into the first string with the rest of us, Satsuki had brought you and I felt a sense of pride at that moment because I knew I was the one who got you into basketball in the first place but I never had the guts to tell you that. How many hours we spent on one-on-one back in Teiko? Every free second we had we were in the gym, with each game you kept getting better and better, it was really just a matter of time before you'd beat me. The only thing you lacked at this point was experience but you were getting there, that bitch just cut your life so short.

Argh time to get up, not worth moping in bed all day… Already nine thirty… I get up, quickly get dressed and head down stairs, dad is already gone and mom is watching the news about the double murders that happened yesterday. The identity of the two victims have been released as two students from Kaijou and now I wonder if it was because of us that those two girls got killed, maybe Kasamatsu was right… Maybe we should stop sticking our nose into this and remain put, of all I know we could have killed those girls by coming to Kaijou yesterday.

"Morning Daiki, where are you going?" My mom asks with concern. I don't blame her with all the recent killings happening but I can't keep myself locked up in here or I'll go crazy.

"I'm going to Kise's…"

My mom doesn't say anything as I leave the house. It's dumb that I'm going to my deceased friend's house, it's the only way I can keep my sanity. It helps me cope with the void left by Kise, I never thought how much of an emptiness I would feel with him gone and with Kise and Satsuki gone I now realize how much my everyday life revolved around them.

As I walk down the street I pass the alley Kise was murdered, the thought about how you died Kise still haunts my mind. You must have been so scared as you laid dying on the cold asphalt that night, the thought that you were probably thinking that I would show up at any minute to help you is what's bothering me. I always came to your help back in Teiko, like the time you got attacked by a gang because of your rising popularity as a model. Those bastards had wanted to disfigure you for such a stupid reason, just because their girlfriends had a fan crush on you.

"Aomine-kun…" God damn it! To think that I used to be able to spot Tetsu with ease before back in Teiko and now he's like the first time I met him, invisible.

"Tetsu. You should be in school so what are you doing here?"

"On my way to Kise-kun's. I just thought of something that can help to identify who murdered Kise-kun and Momoi-chan." I'm open to hear about that and he has a determined expression also.

"I'm heading over there also, you can tell me on the way." Tetsu gives me a smile as we walk towards the bus stop. I can feel the fire building up inside of me again, the answer is somewhere, it's just to find it and once we do, you're going down you fucking bitch.

* * *

**Crazy Bitch POV**

That was just perfect, the sensation of taking those two whores' lives felt so good. I felt a rush I have never felt before, like a burst of energy filled me up all of a sudden and that is all thanks to you my love. I never would have thought that it would have felt so good to take the life of those dirty fleshes. To release the pure souls out of the sins of this world, you were right it's not just about ending the Generation of Miracles it's about cleansing the world of sins. I must do this, rid the world of those who have committed sins for I have been given the right to judge those who have fallen into the depths of sins. I must destroy their flesh and release their souls and in return they give me their strengths to continue to purify this world.

"Hey I'm in Tokyo. How about we meet up somewhere?"

Who is that? Slick black hair that covers his left eye, rather pale skin and strikingly tall for a Japanese boy dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans topped with a plain black jacket with a fur collar carrying a bag on his right shoulder.

"Alright then, see you at the park." His voice is alluring, it intrigues me… No! What am I thinking? Clearly this guy is tainted by sins, sinners attract those who are pure to further taint the world. You are right my love, thank you for keeping me in the light, this guy must be set free from the dirty flesh that his soul is trapped in.

Without a second thought I follow the guy closely but still keeping a distant. Definitely a wolf in a sheep's clothing, on several occasions he would stop to converse with girls who would halt him. He is a treacherous kind, he uses his demonic charms to lure in his pray.

The walk was long with his constant stops but finally we have arrived to the destination, his final destination that is. He goes to the basketball court and takes out a basketball, not surprising that he plays basketball with his height and he's not bad either but never the less he must die.

I take some distance away as I inspect my surroundings; no one in sight, I take a few deep breaths as I turn around and start into a jog towards to basketball court until I'm close enough and just allow myself to fall into the ground, making it look as if I twisted my ankle letting a small cry of pain out of my throat, catching his attention and just as I predicted here he comes in a run. I reach into my pocket and pull out my small pocket knife discreetly unfolding it, keeping it out of view as he crouches down to assist poor little me.

"Are you alright? You took quite a stumble, are you hurt?" He asks like he actually cares but we all know it's just a fake attempt to lure me to his sins.

"I'm fine now." I tell him as I quickly lunge my knife into his stomach, soaking his white shirt with the color of his crimson blood twisting the knife as I put on more of my weight onto him, his eyes wide with agony as I push him on his back. I take a quick look around, no one in sight just how I like it, to stare into the eyes as the body dies and the soul is released.

I pull out my knife causing him to release a gasp in pain as blood comes out of his mouth. I can't stop myself from smiling as he looks on at me with wide eyes in shock trying to speak but no words come out but blood. Too bad he's a filthy human being, he had such a pretty face too, oh well as the good book says, the devil hides under beautiful flesh.

Silver catches my eye as I pull on the silver chain holding a ring, I think I'll keep this as a token of my trophy for killing another filthy human being like and by the way he looks at it and back to me it seems to be valuable to him too.

"… Why…" The word was low and shaky, so you still have the strength to speak you filthy beast.

"Why? I must cleanse the world of people like you that's why." I answer him as I penetrate my blade into his flesh causing another gap of pain to come out of him. The sweet melody of evil's sound as it hears its doom slowly approaching.

"… You… You… Killed… Ryouta… Kise… Satsuki… Momoi… Those… Girls… Akashi… Why?" I just can't help to smile in his stupid face. Why? I just answered you didn't I, but what can one as pure as me to make someone filthy as him understand my words? I pull out my blade again from his flesh, you've lived long enough as I place the blade to his throat, tears rolling down from his eyes. I quickly press the blade into his skin and slash his pretty neck open with a swift stroke, blood pouring out to the asphalt. More blood started coming out of his mouth as he releases faint sounds until his eyes closed and not a sound can be heard but the birds chirping in the trees. I get up and walk to the nearby fountain and wash my blade while keeping an eye on my surroundings. Once my blade was neat, I wash off the blood off my hands and quickly fold my pocket knife and hide it in my pockets as I walk away with satisfaction.

* * *

**Aomine POV**

"Kise-kun is the kind who would often take pictures for memorial purposes. You know make his own year book. The same as he would do back in Teiko so it would surprise me if he did not do the same in Kaijou." Oh yeah that's right, I never thought about that before until Tetsu mentioned it, Kise would go around the whole year just taking random pictures for his memoriam.

"So meaning that if Kise did do exactly that, he would have gotten group pictures with people he interacted often in the course of the school year. Tetsu you are brilliant why did I not think about that?" It's fucking brilliant, but exactly where did Kise place those pictures or his camera that is?

"My theory is that the person who murdered Kise-kun will be often in the pictures with him. That's how we will find her, if what Akashi-kun said was accurate which probably is, in her mind she was a couple with Kise-kun." Again you have a point Tetsu, frighting though to know that some people are so mentally sick that they think someone else loves them just for being nice to them, it kind of makes you think twice before acting friendly to someone you don't know.

His mother has not touched a thing in his room other than cleaning it to remove the dust but everything is exactly how it was when Kise was alive. Everything neatly placed, Kise was an idiot on so many things but he was indeed a tidy freak otherwise he would not be able to find anything. His grades sucked just as bad as mine but Kise only had poor grades because he can't focus in class, he loses interest too quickly, gets bored and goes into daydreaming instead of paying attention so he would miss the important explanations in class and that's the reason why Kise did poorly but if he would be kept interested in his classes, he would have been an A-one student. He learns quickly, I always said that Kise was ADHD or something like that.

"I found it Aomine-kun."

I turn to Tetsu who was holding a book and on the cover it said Kaijou first year. Yeah that would be it, I quickly join Tetsu as he opens the cover and goes through each page one by one. Most of the pictures were about the basketball team and a few times it looked like pictures from a class field trip and bingo just random people here and there during school activities.

"I'm betting that it's her Tetsu." I point out to a girl with long wavy dark brown hair with bangs, light colored skin and by the picture she seems to have an average body build but she is clearly tall for a girl, in one picture she is standing right next to Kise and she reaches a little higher than his chin so I'd say she must be about five feet eight.

"I think you're right Aomine-kun."

Yeah but looking at her, you would never suspect that she has a twisted mind. Her face is actually quite attractive, she seems gentle and caring you'd never suspect that she could murder anyone. I go back one last quick check just to make sure that we have not missed anyone else, someone who would be in the background instead but nothing, she's the only one who is always there in every single one and in one picture I had missed before, dressed in a Kaijou jersey with her hair tied in a ponytail instead of loose but it sure is her in the background of a group picture of Kise's basketball team. Here we have it our sicko basketball player…

"Kagami-kun! Please calm down and say it again calmly." Huh? When did Tetsu's phone ring?

"Stay right there Kagami-kun, we'll be right there!" He quickly answers hanging up the phone before taking his attention back to me. "Kagami-kun is in the park, there's been another murder."

"What? Who?" I'm almost afraid to know the answer. Please not someone that I know, please not someone that I know… I know it's selfish, a death is a death and all of them are bad no matter who it is but please not someone I know.

"Tatsuya Himuro, Kagami-kun's friend from America and Murasakibara's teammate from Yosen."

* * *

**Aomine POV**

The bus ride seemed longer than usual, probably because we were in a hurry but finally here we are. So many bystanders stood in watch as the police did their investigation, from afar I could see my dad do his job and further to the basketball court was Kagami. He's just sitting on the court, he seems to be lost into some twilight, I can say that I understand how he must feel, I'm feeling the same way.

"Kagami-kun…" Tetsu joins Kagami and sits next to him, I might as well sit too, I think we'll be here for a while.

"Himuro got stabbed twice in the stomach and got his throat slashed open… He called earlier, asked me if we could meet up here since he was in Tokyo…" His voice was shaky as he buried his head in his knees, clearly he's hiding his face so we don't see him actually cry but I feel you man.

"Were you the one who found him?" I ask him, in my head I'm praying that the answer is no and for once it came true.

"Police were already on the scene when I arrived. A woman found Himuro while she was walking her dog. I was able to see his body to identify him and that's when I saw him… Himuro's ring is gone… It was stolen."

"He probably left it home." I answer back, just trying to keep things positive, well a little in the sense.

"No Himuro just like me never took it off. It's a sign of our friendship, it meant more to us than anyone can imagine, it had a great symbolism. I know Himuro, he would not have taken it off." Kagami lifts his head as he wipes his face with his hands, giving me a look I never seen on him before, I can see the pure rage in his eyes. "The killer took it! I'm sure of it."

"We think we know who she is now. Thanks to photos Kise-kun took, we believe it's her." Tetsu shows Kagami the picture of the girl we believe is the unsub. We may not know her name, but we now know her face and she's going down.

* * *

**And that's how it ends for chapter 10. Well sorry for the Himuro fans but look on the bright side, at least it was not Midorima or Akashi... Yet...**

**Just a author advice for those who are too shy to speak to me. I love George R.R. Martin's work, my favourite book series is A Song of Ice And Fire so character deaths really do not bother me. I'm used to it, those are my genre so yes no characters in this fanfic are safe and I love keeping my readers guessing :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm on a roll, no well I have shitty ass weather over here so I just had the time to write. Sorry for killing Himuro guys... No wait no I'm not sorry XD. Anyway I have already chosen my next victim, proceed with caution.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Midorima POV**

What a mess this situation is quickly becoming, whoever is committing these murders must be affected by some sort of mental illness and their psych is slowly getting worst. The call I received from Kuroko, she clearly no longer cares who's life she takes, I never thought she'd attack Murasakibara's teammate. With the deaths of those two girls who had absolutely no connection to us, I was ready to say that her victims are only victims of opportunity but now with the death of Himuro Tatsuya I'm not so sure anymore, it goes back at attacking us not directly but closer again.

"Akashi what would you say? What answers would you come up with?"

Seeing those brainwaves had made my day but now we need you to wake up Akashi. As long you remain in this state, I won't be able to sleep soundly at night, as long you remain in this state; you just seem on the verge of death.

"I still think your actions were completely crazy and delusional Akashi. You could have gained the same information with another and safer method."

"Aomine and Kuroko managed to find out who the murderer is, they got her face but don't know her name yet. They'll find her, if there is one thing with Aomine, he's persistent…"

* * *

**Aomine POV**

Looks like the students in Kaijou are on edge, the fact that two girls from this school got murdered in less than seventy-two hours ago sure is not helping. Yet again, here we are searching for that crazy bitch. Now that we actually know how she looks like, it was not really that hard to find her either. There she was sitting with a small group of girls gossiping and doing what girls do I guess but man how cold can this bitch be. She's just sitting there, acting like nothing is going on, no remorse for the kills she did.

"How do we approach her?" Kagami asks. That's a good question, if we just bluntly approach her she'll deny everything and she'll get her little party to back her up for support. If we just wait and watch for her to be alone, we are bound to get spotted and be reported for suspicious behavior and we'll be the ones in trouble. If we wait for her to be alone to confront her, the chances she gets aggressive will be higher and again we will be in trouble so how to approach her without making anything suspicious or getting ourselves in a body bag?

"Don't tell me you guys are still at it?" Holy shit! Are you studying Tetsu's invisibility or something, god damn it!

"It's just Kasamatsu." Kagami blurts out as he returns his attention to the girls. I had to hold my laughter there but that sure as hell did not go well with the senpai as he smacks Kagami in the back of the head asking him what was that about that it was just Kasamatsu, priceless.

"The brunette with the cute face is the killer." I quickly say to try and keep Kasamatsu from smacking us again just that would be enough to give our position away.

"What? Neela? No way, she's not even able to kill a spider so how do you expect her to kill a human being." That's what she wants you to think, see how good she is? Damn just thinking about this bitch and how she can manipulate others is unbelievable.

"Kise-kun had been stalked by a girl from this school that plays basketball on the girl's division. When we looked through Kise-kun's photo album for this year, she was in almost every picture and we know from one, she's a basketball player. Not to mention she fits well the description of height that witness claimed when Momoi-chan was attacked." Kuroko states.

Kasamatsu scratched his head out of frustration as he searched what to say to that. In all honesty I'm actually amused here. "I hope Neela was in almost every picture with Kise, if not I'd be worried." Huh? Okay there now my amusements just turned into confusion what the fuck are you talking about man?

"So Kise did not say anything to you guys either." Told us what exactly? "Kise and Neela were seeing each other." Woah wait a god damn fucking minute Kise was dating? Well not that it surprised me, I mean he often had girlfriends but they never lasted. He always had trouble finding a good girl, a girl who liked him for who he was and not because of his looks or status. I'm just surprised that he never told me, I thought he told me everything…

"Explains why she's in almost every picture… Guess we're back to nothing…" I can sense Kagami's disappointment in his voice; I'd be lying if I denied feeling the same way. Good thing I did not listen to my first instinct and just go to her face, I would have looked like a fool.

"Tell me Kasamatsu-senpai; is Neela-chan with the other members of the basketball team right now?" Asks Tetsu with that same neutral expression as always.

"Yeah why?" Kasamatsu answers back as he checks his cellphone to answer a text he just received.

"Don't they always hang together? The entire team?" Okay Tetsu where are you going with this? You've got me curious here.

"Yeah. The girls are always together. I guess it's contagious within spots teams to hang out together I guess." He answers never removing his gaze from his phone.

"One girl is missing in the group. A team consist of five members; I only count four, who is the fifth member on the girl's team?"

"That be Aisha Yamada. She's not very social, she just shows up to practice and do her regular thing but she gets along with everyone… Woah wait a minute, you're not suspecting Aisha now are you?" He asks, quickly putting his cellphone away.

"Is there a chance Neela-chan told the girls on the team about her relationship with Kise-kun?"

"No she hasn't told them, they have a bad habit to gossip so she was afraid that they would spill the beans." Kasamatsu quickly replies back as he pulls his cellphone once again out and quickly searches before turning it towards us, showing a short black haired girl with pale skin, pale as snow as he tells us that was Aisha Yamada and now that he actually thought about it he had not seen her today in school either.

We thank Kasamatsu before he quickly goes to the girls, from their facial reactions he must have told them about Aisha. Since they are on the same team as her, it is only natural that they should be the most careful until Aisha is proven guilty.

If the girls on the basketball team are gossipers like Kasamatsu said, it explains how Aisha heard the rumors that Satsuki was dating Kise even though it was false gossiping. People will say just about anything to be able to gossip, even though Kise was hiding his relationship and Neela was doing the same, people would still say that Kise was somehow dating someone so if we take someone who is mentally delusional, it be a natural thing for them to do to put one plus one together and come to their own conclusion.

"Neela-chan is good at keeping secrets." Tetsu breaks the silence as we look at him with puzzled looks on both our face as he continues. "If rumors about Neela-chan and Kise-kun had been revealed to Aisha, Neela-chan would be dead already. Chances are, she would have been victim number two but don't think if it had been known to Aisha that Momoi-chan would still be alive. Momoi-chan probably would have been victim number three instead of number two, I think you should call your dad Aomine-kun and give him the name so he can pick her up from the streets. If it's really her, she should have Himuro-kun's ring and chain in her possession."

That's right, with that it would tie her to the murder of Himuro but also she should have the murder weapon on her as well tying her again to Himuro's murder and the two girls at the train station bathroom. With the message she left on the wall back then, it also ties her to the rest of the murders.

* * *

**Midorima POV**

"I'm surprised to see you here, Murasakibara."

"I came to see Sei-chin." His tone low as he enters the room and sits in a chair next to me.

"Clearly you did not come here to see Akashi. You know he's in a coma, you came here for nothing."

"Muro-chin is…" That's what I thought; you came here for comfort even though you'll never admit it. Unfortunately you did not come to the right person. Yes it's sad that someone has died so soon but that is the way of life, you live to eventually die. No one can live forever.

"Yes I know; he's no longer in this world. Kuroko informed me earlier, the only thing I can say of comfort Murasakibara is remember the good moments you shared with your friend. There's nothing else I can do." Murasakibara looks like he's utterly defeated; he's never been good at making friends when I start to think about it. Most people fear his size so they avoid him all together, in a way all of us Generation of Miracles are completely miss understood, we are what the public wants us to be, there is no haven for us other than with each other. It's only after parts of us are gone that I actually understand it now. "If you want more information, go see Aomine at his home. Kuroko and Kagami are also there, they have the name of who is responsible but that's all I can help you with."

"A name is all I need." The look in his eyes has completely changed, a wild beast has just awakened, and I'd hate to be in his way right about now. Murasakibara… Just don't do anything crazy but as he walked out of the room, I can just tell it won't end well I just hope he uses his head.

"What would you have said Akashi? Would you have encouraged him to stay out of this mess or it's just completely useless?..."

* * *

**Aomine POV**

I don't even know why I even came here anymore, basketball doesn't feel the same since Kise died, just knowing this is the exact same place where we had our last argument, our last fight just moments before he was murdered… The same place Satsuki would watch me play, she would sit on that bench over there, sometimes she would film me play or just take random pictures for fun or is it because just yesterday Himuro was murdered here too?

I did not even know the guy and I still feel bad for him, bad for his family who now need to bury their kid. That's the thing with these murders, all the victims are kids, yeah well teenagers but in the publics' eye we're still just kids. We go to school, we don't think about tomorrow because it's not in our nature to worry about it, we are young, death should be far away from us and yet we are here living with the fear that we might be next on the list.

Earlier today I did like Tetsu had suggested, I called dad and gave him Aisha Yamada's name. After six, dad called mom. Told her that they had arrived at the Yamada's place but Aisha wasn't there but they were able to retrieve Himuro's ring so it really is her. Her parents say that they last saw her this morning leaving for school but Kasamatsu said he had not seen her at school so she skipped class. For what exactly? To murder someone else perhaps.

The dribble of the ball echoes in the empty park… Just no fucking spark, how long am I going to feel this way? Somehow I picture Kise just popping up from nowhere like he usually does with some crazy antic… So you were dating a girl Kise, to think you would choose to keep that a secret from me. I guess even though I considered you my closest friend, the fact that we are no longer in the same school, we drifted apart haven't we? Most of it is my fault with my stupid mentality but we never lost contact with each other but you felt like you could not tell me that...

Fuck this shit; I walk up to the bench where I placed my bag placing my ball back in it as I try to zip it close. Of course when you want to be quick there is always something causing pointless delays. Come on fucking zipper just zip already! There! Now why must we all get frustrated before the fucking thing cooperates?

Hugh!? A sharp pain in the lower part of my back hits me with a jolt as I found myself dropping to my knees. For a quick second my vision went black but came back to normal but the pain is there, footsteps echoing in my ears. I turn around but I lose my balance resulting in falling on my ass as my eyes catches the glimpse or red on the asphalt. Fuck… I look up, just standing there with a twisted grin on her face, just looking down on me as she plays with her pocket knife in her hands. Shit, she got me and I never noticed she was around, I did not hear her coming at all…

So what will you do now? Stab me again? Slash my throat? The pain in my lower back feels like someone is constantly kicking me with brute force. It hurts, that's all I can think about, the pain. Kise… Satsuki… This is what you felt, you endured this pain… I was such a fool, this pain is beyond frightening.

Footsteps coming closer, she's not finished, she's not going to let me bleed out like she did to you Kise… Satsuki… Shit! I don't want to die… Not like this, not right now but this pain, every time I try to move I just get a jolt of pain throughout my entire body while my vision is getting blurry from the pain damn! How much blood have I lost? Shit!

She crouches, my eyes meeting hers. How can a pair of eyes be so cold, no emotion what so ever, it's like there's no one there. I quickly glance down to her hand holding the bloody knife, what the hell is she waiting? She's just taunting me by taking her time, she thrives on watching me suffer, it's like it's her release. At any moment she will strike again, when? How?

Here she comes, she lifts her arm as she repositions her handling of the blade in her hand, this is it, and she's going to stab me… In the chest? Probably… Kise… Satsuki… Akashi… Those girls… Himuro… I'm not them!

As she goes for the plunge, my instincts quickly kick in grabbing her arm twisting her wrist to get her to drop the blade punching her away from me causing her to stumble to the ground. Damn this fucking pain isn't helping me right now as I try to move closer to her, crouching on top of her; she's got a busted lip from the punch I just gave her. I close my fist again, readying myself to give her another, her eyes just as cold as before, my fist in the air but I can't move. This bitch killed my best friend, my childhood friend and girlfriend; she placed Akashi in a coma, slaughtered two girls for absolutely no reason other than sending a message to us and murdered Himuro so why can't I just punch the rage out of me into her fucking skull? It's what she fucking deserves… It's what she deserves but I just can't do it…

My vision is getting back blurry, damn not right now! I try to stand on my feet but I quickly find myself stumbling to the cold asphalt; I quickly look around fuck where did she go? Shit! I hear the sound of metal from the asphalt, shit! I fucked up… I can't see straight, I had my chance and I fucked up, I hear footsteps… This is it… I never thought this would be how it would end…

* * *

**I'm sure you all saw that one coming. It was just a matter of time really :3**

**I know a few will be saying Hell Yeah and celebrate that their beloved Midorima is still alive... For now...**

**Author's question**

**I've been getting a few request lately so I'm going to give you a choice of 2 fanfics out of 3 to choose to what you would like to see as my future project.**

**You can message me directly through PM here or if you would prefer an anonymous way, you may message me through my Tumblr Ask Box. I have a direct link to my tumblr on my profile here.  
**

_**Choice number 1**_

**Magi**

**Main character: Sharrkan **

**Plot: Sharrkan's life before meeting Sinbad in Heliohapt to how he joined up with his future king as he lives to cope with the fact of being exiled.**

_**Choice number 2**_

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Main Character: Aomine**

**Plot: During his days in Teiko until the main series of the Winter Cup. The storyline told by Aomine's point of view as he slowly descends into a somewhat depression state from the lack of a rival. He drifts away from his friend and the cheerful Aomine becomes the dark individual we are introduced to at the beginning of the series.**

_**Choice number 3**_

**Psycho-Pass**

**Character: Ginoza Nobuchika**

**Plot: New Inspector Ginoza is partnered with Inspector Kougami, his best friend. He meets his father after eleven years apart where he must learn to work with his father as Inspector and Enforcer while he watches helplessly his friend slowly descend into the same dark path his father went down during the gruesome of what would be known the Specimen Case. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Just so you don't get a surprise, you might want to refrain from reading this chapter until chapter 266 comes out since there is some small spoilers in here and is not a mistake. It's not that big of a deal so proceed if you don't care.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Aomine POV**

A beeping sound is all I can hear as I open my eyes, the light blinding as they try to adjust. Where am I? Last I remember I was attacked by Aisha and I was going to bash her skull with my fist… The pain in my back only helps to remind me that it had been real, damn… To think Satsuki had several stab wounds in the stomach and Kise had three, two in the abdomen and one in the lungs… At least I'm not having any problems breathing, Kise I think I really do know how you felt back then now.

"I see you're finally awake…" Huh? That voice. I look to my right, red hair staring at me with those red eyes. Akashi you're awake!

"The hell…" What the hell happened? Maybe I'm dead and Akashi is just welcoming me on the other side. Yeah that's must be it, damn I got killed by a fucking girl.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Daiki." He tells me, not sure if he's just messing with me or what.

"Am I dead?"

"Huh? No." He quickly looked up with his eyes as if to think as he answered. "You're in the hospital after receiving a stab wound in your lower back but fortunately you did not receive any internal damage. I must say you were lucky."

"When did you-"

"When did I wake? Two days ago actually, you were unconscious for almost forty-eight hours." So you woke up the day I got attacked… Damn she fucked me up real bad then.

"What happened to Aisha?" Seriously how am I still alive, I heard her pick up the knife so why didn't she finish me off?

"Not sure. Atsushi gave her one hell of a hit, from what he said, she fled from the scene. You were lucky he came by when he did but you can also thank Shintarou later for telling him to go visit you." Never thought I'd be saved by Murasakibara, he always looks clueless all the time… He must have wanted to talk about Himuro, from what I've seen, he had a close friendship with him. "Anyway, good to see that you're alright." He suddenly blurts out as he gets up and walks away.

"Hey Akashi!" He stops in the doorway, turning his head towards me. "Thanks for what you did. It was thanks to you that we were able to get more information and narrow down who the murderer was." He gives me a smile and leaves, never thought I'd see him awake again. Well I did not think he'd ever wake up, good to know that he's fine, actually ever since the Winter Cup, it's great to have the old Akashi back. Those freaky looking eyes he had for a while were more that creepy…

The last person I would have thought to come to my help actually saved my life; I'll have to remember to thank him for that and Midorima too. Aisha could have killed me if she had not taken her time, she could have finished me off the moment she did her first strike but she was instead focus on making me suffer first. All serial killers get a release with a certain thing out of their kills, in her case watching people die; feeling the power of control is what she went for. The first time surely was a mistake, Kise was her stressor, his death was what caused her to start killing. Satsuki was out of jealousy, she wanted Kise, he must have rejected her and she envied what Satsuki had. As for Akashi she might had felt threatened, felt like he could spoil everything by revealing who she was so she tried to kill him but she was still a novice with the fear of being seen and caught, after all it was the first kill she did in daylight but with the knowledge of thinking she had succeeded in making her first kill in the day it gave her the confidence to change her M.O all together into something she got to feel more comfortable with. By killing those two girls, she then showed a sign of control, she no longer had the fear of being caught, she probably felt a sense of power, a sense that she was superior than the law, no one could catch her but her mind was probably starting to get more and more unstable with each day. At first her victims were well calculated for, well studied but the more it came, her victims were just victim of opportunity as we saw with Himuro. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time but she also showed a new aspect in her behavior by taking something from her victim, taking trophies for her kill. Her signature still unknown though, if she had more time to kill, I'd say throat slashing would have probably been her signature…

* * *

**Kasamatsu POV**

I never would have thought that someone I went to school with would be a murderer, to think someone right under my nose too. Both teams would often hang out together just for the fun of it, I never suspected anything of the sort. Aisha was always the quiet one; she barely talked just observed us but was more vocal with Kise. No one thought that it was unusual; we all assumed that she was just shy and she felt more comfortable talking with Kise, he had that effect on people. She would often bug Kise for some tips to improve her plays, they all did; it was nothing I would have worried about… Somehow I should have seen something was wrong, as captain I should have kept an eye on Kise more.

News about another attack did not take long to reach us here; chills went down my spine when I heard it was Aomine. He was stabbed in the back but his condition is not life threatening which is good, he can thank that giant of a friend for still being alive though. I told him not to stick his nose in this, to let the law do their job but in a way I can't blame him for being angry, for wanting to catch her, Aisha killed two people who were important to him, maybe I would have done the same if I had been in his shoes.

The basketball club for both divisions have been canceled for the rest of the school year due to everything that has happened. I can't complain, everyone is stressed out with everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks. The basketball club will resume normally next year but without Kise, I don't know how Kaijou will fair against the other teams with their own members of the Generation of Miracles. I don't even know who the coach will choose for the next captain but in all honesty, I don't see Kaijou wining any inter-high championship or the winter cup for the upcoming two years.

* * *

**Aomine POV**

The next few days were stiff but after two days in the hospital I was finally released, Akashi had been released the day before me. I don't even think his dad came to pick him up, if I'm not mistaken it was just some servant or something. When I got home dad scolded me real good for being irresponsible knowing full well that a murderer was on the loose and I still went to the park to do some hoops, not to mention the exact same park Himuro was murdered. I can't argue with the fact that was not the smartest thing I did, oh well at least I did not die…

The hunt for Aisha continued for the next three days and ended when she was cornered by the police and ended her own life. They say that she was talking to someone in her last moments, her mind unstable and in the end it ended with another pointless death. It was later revealed that Aisha had a troubled past, she was taken from her home after police came to investigate gun shots and found her biological parents who had committed double suicide and she was then placed for adoption. She was taken by the Yamadas, a young couple who were unable to have kids of their own.

Help had been given to her numerous times, supposedly she was seeing a psychiatrist before she began killing. Dad says that Sociopaths such as Aisha are born this way and with time it slowly manifest with the constant stress and conflicts an individual may experience. Even if Aisha had the best of the best, it would have been a matter of time until she would have snapped the way she did.

In the end even though Aisha was a ticking bomb, it does not take away the pain from those we have lost too early. Today was Satsuki's funeral; she was dressed in her favourite pink dress with a red jacket that reached to her waist and the sleeves to her elbows. She looked beautiful but her glow was gone. The guys came to pay their respect and we watched together as she was lowered to the ground. One by one they left and I'm still stuck here starring at your tombstone Satsuki, it's not how I wanted to say goodbye, I wish I had had more time with you.

I should have told you that I loved you more; I should have held your hand like you wanted more. I should have shut my trap and went shopping with you instead of lying around doing nothing. I took you for granted all those years; it's really hitting me back in the head. You were just too good for this world, both you and Kise, you two were just too good for this stinking world I'm stuck in. I won't stop living, I'll keep doing my best for you Satsuki, it's what you would have wanted. We'll meet again, just wait for me okay…

* * *

**I can't decide if I will make another chapter after this one. If not this is it, the end of Bloodstained Night.**

**Review and I'm going to start working on a new fanfic. Still not sure what yet. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This could either be a brilliant idea or a completely terrible one but oh well I love gambling with my fics. So time to get this fanfic on the roll again.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Aomine POV**

The sound of the ball hitting the asphalt echoed in the night mixed with the passing cars, already five months have passed… I've returned to my normal everyday life but nothing's been the same since then. I've continued to play basketball, it would have been the last thing Kise and Satsuki would have wanted me to stop, they never would have forgiven me if I had abandoned it but it doesn't feel the same anymore. The spark is just gone and I don't think it's ever coming back.

School was a never ending of sympathies and concern when I came back; all of a sudden I was the popular kid because I had been injured by the serial killer that killed Kise and to give me sympathies for Satsuki's death. It lasted a month and then it started to die down just as quickly as it had started which I really did not mind, it was getting rather annoying. To think that Kise had this kind of treatment on a daily basis, no wonder he was completely drained by the end of the day. I often called him lazy when he claimed to be too tired for practice back in Teiko, now I just feel like a fucking prick. I didn't give him enough credit or the support he actually needed, I really am the worst…

The ball dribbling perfectly as it goes to the asphalt and back to my hand over and over until I catch it with both hands and with a swift movement of my arms, I release the ball making it fly over my head behind me and nothing… The ball should have gone through the hoop, what the fuck? I turn around only to meet that giant ass, when in the world did he creep up behind me?

"You should have a better observation of your surroundings Mine-chin or you'll get attack again." He says with that lazy tone of his. For once I can't argue with him on that one, that's how I almost got killed the last time… Well, I would have been killed if it had not been for Murasakibara, he really was the last person that crossed my mind that would ever come to my aid, for that I'm thankful.

"Yeah well the chances of getting attacked again are rather slim anyway; the hell how did you find me?"

"Finding Mine-chin is not really that hard when you know him. Wherever there is a basketball court is where you are, that hasn't changed." He tells me as he passes the ball.

"So your saying that I'm predictable, yeah well nothing else to keep my mind busy now…" Normally I would be hanging out with Satsuki right now; we'd actually be at Maji Burger for a quick dinner just to go annoy Kise right after. Also now that I'm thinking about the old days, it's been a while since I've received a pass from Murasakibara. It actually felt good, like the old days…

"Good thing too or I never would have found you back then. I never thought I'd see you that way; you never seem the type to be taken down easily. All I could think of at that moment was Muro-chin, how he had been in that same position alone and then all went blank. The only thing I remember was that I bashed that girl's head with my fist." His face grew grim as he spoke each word, that's right Himuro Tatsuya was a really close friend to him and for Murasakibara to hit a girl, he must have been beyond rage.

"Are you still playing for Yosen?"

"Yes… I'm playing for Muro-chin as a respect. I owe him that much…" He answers as he sits down on the court while taking a candy bar out of his pocket. Nice to see some things never changes.

"Same here but damn it! It only feels weird just knowing that Satsuki isn't there on the sidelines when I play. I always expect her at any moment when I'm sitting on the bench." I reply as I place the ball on the asphalt as I sit on it, carefully keeping my balance.

"Instincts and old habits. I search for Muro-chin in the heat of the game on the court… But he's not there…"

Murasakibara looks like a beaten puppy that's missing its owner… Who am I to talk, I'm in the same boat he is in, and we are both missing our departed friends… It just wasn't supposed to be this way, we were supposed to continue high school competing against each other in basketball until we finally graduated together but that's never going to happen. We Generation of Miracles are down two and only five remains; it makes you think if more of us will disappear before we reach our third year.

"Thanks again for saving my life that night. I owe you big time."

"Mine-chin owes me nothing; I would do it again too." His tone still sounding grim as he stood up and walked away. Five months have passed and no one has been able to move past the guilt of losing our friends. Mom and dad have been telling me that time will heal the wounds but it will forever leave a scar and that will never go away.

I get up, taking my ball under my arm as I walk back home through the quiet street. That's what I love about the night, there are less people clogging the sidewalks and I can actually walk freely without having someone hit me on my way home.

The lights are on, mom and dad still have not left for dinner. They were supposedly to go out for dinner tonight, well the night is still young so they'll probably leave soon and yup as I enter the house I see mom all dressed up with a smile on her face as she tells me hi. I take off my shoes and quickly go upstairs and straight to my room. Time to go blow off some steam on the net and annoy the hell out of Midorima with my pointless status updates; I never knew just three punctuations would be enough to annoy the shit out of him.

I go to my desk and set up my laptop and open the internet browser. Facebook the only reason I got an account was because Satsuki kept bugging me about it so I got one but I never got the point of it. I've seen some people actually post everything they do in their day here and I'm not even joking I saw someone once post that they were taking a dump. Seriously? No one want to know that, god people are getting retarded and I can see tonight is no different. Some guy thought it was a good idea to take his skateboard and rolls down the roof his house; failed to calculate the broken arm in the process.

I do my pointless update and scroll down, more idiotic people. Huh? A notification, great someone is talking to me, I really need to start putting myself on permanent invincibility. I know Midorima hates my status updates but damn… What the fuck?

* * *

**Kuroko POV**

Things returned back to normal in Seirin well if you ignore Kagami-kun's occasional moping but he was making an effort to not think about Himuro-kun's death. In a way everyone I knew was somewhat effected by Aisha's murders. The Generation of Miracles were the most affected but we are all pulling through in our own ways.

After things calmed down, I started reading the book Kise-kun wanted me to read so much. Actually it was pretty good, a little intense and somewhat graphical with a little too much character deaths but it just kept everything more on edge. I read the other books of the series when I was done with the first one and I must say I don't regret it at all.

Five months after and Kise-kun's mother still has not cleaned out his things from his room, other than cleaning it of the dust, it has not changed. His things still neatly placed where he left them, the memorial book he had started but never got to finished was where we left it on his desk but it's not only Kise-kun's parents who can't touch their kid's room… From what Aomine-kun told me, Momoi-chan's parents can't even go in her room. On occasion, Aomine-kun shuts himself in her room for hours on end. Even though he'll never admit it, he's suffering inside and he's never been good at expressing himself, I just hope he'll be alright.

My cellphone's ringtone quickly pulled me out of my thoughts, who could that be at this hour? I get up to reach for my phone, Akashi- kun… I haven't talked to him since Momoi-chan's funeral.

"Hello."

"Tetsuya have you checked your Facebook?" He asked almost sounding cautious or even anxious.

"No I haven't why? Did you post something?" I ask as I pick up my laptop bringing it on my bed, not wasting time opening it.

"No but you have to go on it right away." A tone of urgency is present as he spoke, even though I can tell by his voice he's trying not to sound nervous but something is up. I quickly go on the internet and go to the social network that everyone seems to go crazy for, in all honesty I always thought it was nothing special but it was a means of keeping in touch with everyone so it was the only reason I did not mind making an account.

"I'm on Facebook, what is it that I'm supposed to see Akashi-kun?"

"Scroll down the newsfeed and you'll see it."

Okay, I'm scrolling down but nothing out of the ordinary is coming up. I see that Takao-kun has been messing around again with Midorima-kun's account and they are arguing about it. Aomine-kun did a status update; the same he's been doing for a while now, the three consecutive punctuations and nothing else that annoys Midorima-kun to no end. Murasakibara-kun posted some new sweets he tried today that he actually liked a lot. Coach posted something for us concerning basketball practice, seems like we are going to train in the mountain again and Kise-kun updated his information-…

Wait a minute that can't be right. I quickly click on his profile; the cover picture has changed to something that is completely demented and his personal information also. Kise-kun had left that blank so no one would know too much about him and now it's completely filled with odd things that make no sense.

"Akashi-kun someone is using Kise-kun's account." I can't believe what I'm seeing, how could anyone do something like this. It's just so disrespectful to Kise-kun and his family.

"Yes I know and that's not the worst part."

"What do you mean Akashi-kun?"

"They're claiming to be Ryouta."

* * *

**:3 Oh my what have I done... :3**

**Review and tell me what you think. While your at it all fear for those lovey dovey characters, who knows I might get back into the mood of killing again :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before anyone says anything, yes I know Rakuzan & Seirin's match is still ongoing. I'm the type of person who is rooting for Rakuzan to win but they won't which fucking sucks... Anyway carry on Chapter 14 :3**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Coach POV**

With our defeat at the Winter Cup, we have to train even harder to reach the number one spot in the next one. I don't have a doubt that we will go back to the top next year but without Teppei this time, I think it will be harder… If only he had gotten his surgery like he should have, okay maybe we would not have made it far to the Winter Cup but at least we would have had him for the next one and he would have been in top shape.

I guess it can't be helped but Teppei will be sitting on the bench with us anyway as moral support but knowing him, it would not surprise me if he would join the game for one period or two. He loves basketball too much to just sit back and watch.

"Got everything planned for this weekend's training?" Hyuuga asks as he just casually lies on my bed reading some of my notes for this weekend's regime.

"Not quite, I still have a few things to decide. At this point I don't think I can give everyone the same training anymore." I answer as I take my notebook from his hands. "Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun are too different from the rest; if we want them to improve they need something more intense than the rest, especially Kagami-kun."

"I agree, Kagami is on a whole different level than we are. Not to mention he's on par with the Generation of Miracles but is it too soon to push Kagami this hard? From what Izuki told me, he's still taking Himuro's death quite hard."

"Yeah that's what I'm still working on… For us it's easy to move on, we were not close to Himuro-kun, Momoi-chan and Kise-kun but for Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun it's different." I reply as I put away the notebook on my desk. "Kuroko-kun lost two friends that he was close too and Kagami-kun lost one. Even though he does not let it show like Kagami-kun, I know it's still heavy for Kuroko-kun. I wonder if it's too early to go on a full hard-core training… From what I heard, Aomine-kun isn't at a hundred percent either nor is Murasakibara-kun."

"Moping non-end won't help them either… Go ahead with the training, maybe it will do them some good, get their minds off the deceased for a while at least."

Yeah that's all we can actually do, it's still hard to believe that three people I knew are gone. I envied Momoi-chan's looks, she was so beautiful but I never wanted any harm to come to her, I saw her as somewhat of a rival. Kise-kun was kind, maybe a little too kind; I felt bad for him, seeing him get bullied so much by his captain of the other members of the Generation of Miracles, he did not seem to mind though but I think it was more of a friendly teasing. I honestly never thought that Kise-kun would have been so kind considering his popularity. Most guys and girls who are popular are not kind but arrogant and selfish. Kise-kun would have given up anything for his friends; I wonder how much he would have improved in his game play? His perfect copy was something quite special; I wonder how good he'd be. Would we have stood a chance in the next Inter High? Deep down I don't think so, we were not even able to stop him in the Winter Cup, if it had not been for his leg injury I think we would not have won against Kaijou. Kise-kun sure was a prodigy…

"Hey Riko, want to go get something to eat?" Hyuuga's question came to a surprise. Since Momoi-chan's death, we've actually grown closer than before. I always thought of Hyuuga as a god friend and I was really just selfish, I did not even notice Hyuuga's feelings for me. It took a friend's death to open my eyes; it made me realize that I'm afraid to lose him. I don't know what I would do if I'd never see Junpei again.

"Sure, where to?" I ask as I take my bag.

"No idea lets wing it." Yeah that sounds good…

* * *

**Aomine POV**

"Aominecchi help me"

I practically spammed the chat box asking questions but nothing. What the hell is going on here? When I got the message it said that Kise was online but it went offline just as quick. Who's the wise guy? Thinking it's some sort of joke to use a deceased person's account. Rage is quickly building up inside of me as the more I think about what just happened, luckily for me Akashi was online and I wasted no time to message what I just received and alerted him to check Kise's profile. The cover picture is just too fucking weird and creepy as fuck. It's not something that Kise would put, it's demented. It's a picture of a kid, can't tell if it's a girl or a boy. Anyway it's sitting on an old worn out chair with their mouth taped, covering their ears with their hands with their eyes closed with what looks like stitches in the form of an X dressed in old tattered clothes. The background looks like a filthy room and there is a window in the right top corner that looks like prison bars. It's fucked up as hell. The information is just as bad, nothing makes much sense.

"I just told Tetsuya, he does not like it either." Akashi messaged me via Facebook. I don't write back a message, I'm just glued on Kise's profile that was once cheerful and now it's dark and just fucked up. At first no one seemed to notice but slowly people started leaving messages asking what the hell was going on, even someone said that someone should call the police about this. Yeah maybe it would be the best thing to do considering that this is a huge crime to impersonate someone but the only thing that I keep thinking back to is Kise's parents. They already are having a hard time dealing with Kise's death, how much more can they take?

Kise's mom is just going day by day and has been canceling some jobs because of exhaustion. Of course the companies understand due to the circumstances that she just lost her only son but she does not look like she'll ever be able to come to term with Kise's passing.

"Aomine-kun can you alert your dad about this?" The sound of another message pulls me back to reality.

"Yeah Tetsu but not right now, my parents are out for the night but I will." I quickly reply back.

The green circle next to Tetsu's name goes grey and so does Akashi. I put myself invisible but leave my account open to show dad later when he arrives. I look again at the changes done to Kise's profile, who the hell would hack a deceased teenager and pretend to be him. This is a whole new type of low, whoever is doing this better not show his or her face to me because I'll beat the shit out of them for this. It's humiliating to Kise; this is not what he was about. How dare anyone try to tarnish who Kise was, I won't forgive them for this.

* * *

**Kagami POV**

Its official training starts again this weekend, it's about time. With this entire hiatus and all, my mind is starting to drive me crazy. Alex has a point, I have to get back to my regular routine as quickly as possible even though it hurts I have to keep moving forward. Himuro would not have wanted me to keep on mopping and quite frankly I think I've mopped a little too long already. I won't become the best in Japan if I don't train and like dad told me over the phone. Death is a part of life, we just have to live with it and use it to make us stronger and that's what I'm going to do.

Now I have to think of a way to improve my games, first of all I need to work on my stamina. I have to raise my endurance to last longer in games. That's what hurts my game play, I ran out of energy, I can't last all three periods in a fast pace so I need to work on that and the mountains will be perfect to do that but what else can I do?

The coach must have a training regime set out for us but I don't think group training will cut it for me anymore. The others can barely keep up with me, I know teamwork is key in winning but to train and get myself better I can't rely on them. I need to do this by myself, I know I promised Kuroko that I would start relying on the team more but I have to break that promise for this training. I'm too weak, I have to get stronger and I can't do this with the others but I also have to improve my game play with Kuroko at the same time. Damn! There is just not enough time in the day to work on everything that needs to be worked on.

If I'm not mistaken I think I overheard the coach say that we would be getting some new players too. I hope for our sake that they are good; with Kiyoshi out we need a new center. Okay I can do it; well I was the one doing it before Kiyoshi came back but I'm also a power forward and it be rather hard doing both but first thing is first I need to concentrate on getting stronger. No used worrying about this until the tournaments starts again.

"Taiga if you don't mind I'll join you guys during your training this weekend. Who knows, I might be useful to the team."

"Yeah that be fine, I don't think the coach will mind having some extra help Alex."

* * *

**Akashi POV**

Just when things finally calms down and people are starting to forget about what happened this begins. The message Daiki received is rather strange, the user called him the same way Ryouta would call him but whoever took over Ryouta's account would know this from his previous status updates concerning Daiki so we can rule out that it has to be someone who knows us. Of all we know it can be anyone in the world who just decided to hack the first account he saw.

The change to Ryouta's profile disturbs me, why make such changes? If you are to impersonate someone, you might as well keep their profiles the same to avoid attracting suspicion. The visual and message do not match unless they have no intention to impersonate Ryouta and their goal is just to torment the ones he was friend with but why Daiki? I was online too and from the mutual friends we had, there was much more people the user could have chosen to message but they only sent one message to only one person. Maybe this person is someone Daiki knows and if that's the case I fear that this is not over, just the beginning and Daiki's the target.

* * *

**Slowly putting in the mood as the countdown is in place for the next person to die :3 it's been over due for a death now time to play Russian Roulette XD Review and tell me what you think, while you're at it maybe make a circle prayer around your favourite character. Who knows they might need it lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Greetings! Hey look I wrote a new chapter instead of my Psycho-Pass fanfic. I know you are all so excited to read it :3 I had fun with this chapter... **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Aomine POV**

Everything is just so weird. I told dad about Kise's account the moment he arrived, he too thought it was rather strange but he reported it none the less. It's already been a week since I got that strange message and nothing. Whoever hacked Kise's account has not logged back in since that night, the police were not even able to trace where this person logged in from. The IP address is unknown due to multiple signals or something like that.

Spring has pretty much past, the Interhigh should begin soon and then it will be the summer break, more like summer training. If summer is like spring, it's going to be way cooler than normal of which I don't mind, I hate working out outdoor in the pissing heat.

"What?! You can't swim in there!"

When I've seen it all there is always some idiot able to prove me wrong. The fuck is that guy even doing? It's way too damn cold to go swimming; there goes the cloths flying and he's gone. Can't believe that guy was wearing swimming trunks under his clothes, I feel sorry for his friend who seems to be nothing but a babysitter for the idiot.

"You can't swim in a public fountain!"

I kind of get a chill down my spine just thinking how cold the water must be, seriously are you even human? Why the hell am I watching these guys anyway? Oh the friend succeeded pulling the idiot out of the water. Errr- no that was a false alarm he managed to elude the friend.

"Aomine-kun, have you been waiting long?" My chest suddenly feels like my heart is trying to jump right through it. Godamn Tetsu how on earth did I ever managed not to be taken by surprise by him back in Teiko and now it's like day one. Shit Tetsu you scared the shit out of me!

"No, I had some wacky entertainment during the wait." I tell him as I casually point to the dork still swimming in the fountain. There's barely any water and he's just swimming like there's no tomorrow. I know some people are carefree but that's a little too much if you ask me.

"Are you prepared for the Interhigh? It will start in two weeks."

"Yeah… You know me; I'm always prepared for a good game Tetsu." I've been training but I've been limited on how long I can actually play due to my injury. It sucks but I'm healing pretty quickly. I wasn't able to do a thing for the first month but it's been five months and sometimes I still feel stiff from where the blade penetrated but it's coming.

"Will your injury affect your games?"

"It will. Coach won't let me play for the beginning of the qualification for the Interhigh. My healing is going great but it's still slow, the doctor says that the wound may look healed from the outside but inside takes longer. Either way, it can't be helped but it also got the team to improve on their own and to stop solemnly rely on me." It was a setback for a good thing, with my injury leave the team really had to pull together. Even they found it hard without Satsuki managing what the coach did not. Satsuki… There isn't a minute in the day that I don't miss you; I'd give anything to have you here with me.

* * *

**Coach POV**

"You guys are late!" I exclaim out of frustration. One thing! Just one thing I ask and they can't even do it. Boys will be boys it's unbelievable, really.

"My apologies Kagami-kun overslept and we had to wait for him to get ready." Kuroko-kun answers, typical of Kagami-kun I should have known.

"So… Are we going to make this mural or not?" Takao's voice booming as he held a gallon of paint in excitement.

The basketball park's wall was dull and we had wanted to do something creative for a while but never had the time and before the Interhigh begins we figured it be the right time to do it. Much to my joy everyone came: Kaijou, Touou, Yosen, Rakuzan, Shoutoku, everyone even last year's seniors. I was really not expecting them since they started college and University for some but it feels nice having everyone together like this.

Alex wanted to make things special and said that she'd bring some food later so we'll be having a group picnic, a last reunion before we part ways for another round of basketball. I can't believe it, it's already our third year, our final year… The new players we got are okay but nothing special but with determination they can become good players but we'll need Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun to bring us to the top again unfortunately. It seems like we are always relying a lot on them, I wonder how the team will be when we're gone…

"Everything alright Riko?" Junpei's voice brought me out of my thoughts as I rest my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat is soothing as he holds me in his arms.

"This is our last year; thinking about it scares me… What next?"

"Get employed by the school and continue being the coach. We both know you qualify for it." A real coach would be nice but could I really do it? I'm doing it right now because I love these guys, I love coaching them and seeing them improve and work as hard as they can but could I do it every year with new faces?

"I haven't figured out anything yet and it worries me, what if I still have not decided by the end of this school year?"

"Stop worrying Riko. I know you'll make a decision when the time comes and it will be the right one. Whatever you decide, I'll always be here for you." I feel my cheeks burning, how come I never got this close to him those years before? Now I just want to be glued to him, not wanting his arms to let me go.

"Hey Romeo and Juliette are we going to do this mural or not?" I just want to smack Kagami-kun when he gives us that remark but we can't help but smile instead. Yeah I guess the names fit us well, I can't imagine myself being with anyone else. Junpei understand me more than anyone ever could and he's been there through my best of days and the worst ones when I just wanted to give up. We've been supporting each other for so long that now it just feels natural, I may not be certain about a lot of things but one thing I am certain about is that I love Junpei.

* * *

**Aomine POV**

This mural sure took a while to make but now it's complete. Each school inscribed their school names with their own art work. It looks pretty good, Kaijou added a piece of remembrance for Kise, I made a little something for Satsuki in Touou and Murasakibara did the same for Himuro with Kagami's help. If there ever was something that could best represent all of us, it sure is this mural right there; it was surprising that the new members were actually eager to work on this even though they did not even know Satsuki, I was touched but the hell I'd ever tell them that but I really was. One, damn I forgot his name but whatever he's got some artistic talents and was able to make a cherry blossom in my memorial for Satsuki, she loved cherry blossoms, it was her favourite thing about the cherry blossom festival.

Good thing I wore a cover-up over my cloths, it's completely stained with paint. Kagami that bastard thought it be a good idea to do a white stripe in the middle of my back on my black cover-up and started calling me mister-la-pew what the fuck is that even supposed to mean? I don't think anyone else understood that either other than Alex. I guess it must be some American thing but whatever; a good shower will do me some good. Actually that swim in the fountain does not sound like a bad idea now, it was surprisingly hot later this afternoon, and the sweat was pissing down my face and back. Not like I'd have the guts to swim in a public fountain though, that kid sure got guts.

The bus ride felt like an eternity and it was cramped with people so it felt great when my stop arrived and I got the hell out of there with the wind hitting my face. Even though it was warm it felt cool compared to being in that bus. Today for some sort of reason, mostly everyone I see are in a bad mood, not sure why though since it is a nice day compared to the few cloudy and rainy days we've gotten these past few weeks.

I walk past that same alley that my best friend died in; it still gives me chills down my spine every time I see this place. I try not to dwell too much on it, what is done is done and there is no undoing what happened. I quicken my pace into a jog as my house comes into view, not wasting any time to run up the steps and enter the house.

"I'm home! Mom!" I yell as I remove my shoes, placing them on the rug.

"Welcome home Daiki." She yells back, wherever she is in the house. I think her voice came from the kitchen or upstairs, I can't tell.

"I'm going to take a shower mom." I yell as I go upstairs and she yells back in acknowledgement.

I don't regret having prepared my clothes for tonight this morning, everything is already as I take them and go straight to the bathroom. I used to always be last minute but Satsuki was always prepared and she just gave me this habit. She was the best thing of me… I turn the water on, setting the temperature I want and take off my cloths putting them in the hamper while I wait for the water to warm up and once it was just right I pull on the small lever to get the shower started and hop right in.

The heat of the water consumes my body quick enough as I think back of all the things that I shouldn't. Again thinking about Kise, the team, the upcoming Interhigh that I won't be playing most of and most of all I can't stop thinking about Satsuki.

… Damn it Daiki! Just thinking about Satsuki just got me hard, could I possibly get more pathetic? Fuck this, I'm sexually frustrated at the moment dick so I'm not going to wank you tonight I am not in the mood. Of course you're not listening to the brain like usual… Hey dick Satsuki is not here anymore get a grip… I haven't been able to masturbate out of guilt with Satsuki gone.

I quickly start to wash my hair, then my body. By the time I'm done I'm back to normal, I have to blame Satsuki for that. Who would have known she had a thing for shower sex, now every time I go for a shower my dick thinks it's getting lucky. I turn off the water and hop out of the shower, not wasting time drying myself with a clean towel, put on my pyjamas and throw the wet towel into the hamper.

The front door opening catches my attention as I hear my father's voice. I exit the bathroom and make my way downstairs, joining him in the living room. He has a tired expression on his face; I can't say that he had a good day, he looks like crap.

"Rough day dad?" I ask as I sit on the couch, just trying to get a small conversation started.

"I've had better ones. Another murder case just came up earlier today." He tells me as he takes out some files out from his bag giving them to me. "Since you've decided that law enforcement is the path you want to take Daiki. Maybe you would want to see what exactly are the things you have to expect to see. It will help make sure that you make the right choice."

I open the file as my eyes widen in surprise at the photo taken from the victim. I saw him earlier; he was trying to get his friend out of the fountain. Unreal I saw him alive about five or six hours ago. I carefully read what was written in the report, cause of death was a shot to the head but he had been shot in the back also. It says that his body was found with his friend who somehow survived being shot in the head also and a shot in the shoulder. They were a year older than me but still they were young and they did not seem to be the kind to get into trouble either.

"Do you have any lead about who could have done this dad? I mean this looks like it was pretty personal. Shot to the head is practically a sure way to kill." I ask, my eyes glued on the faces in the pictures.

"No we don't but by the location, I'd say those boys saw something they shouldn't have seen and they paid the price for it."

"I hate to change the subject but did you find out anything new about who hacked Kise's account?" I ask as I close the file and gave it back.

"About that the account came active again earlier today and we were able to trace it this time. That's how we found the bodies of those two boys."

"But why a hacker would kill someone when they can just flee and hide. It makes no sense; to kill because of hacking an account of a deceased individual unless he had other motives." But still, seriously it just makes no sense at all.

"You're right if only it was a hacker." His tone was low as he said those words, putting away the files back in his bag, taking out another file taking out a sheet of paper from it handing it over to me. "I felt maybe I had missed something from your friend's case so I had his body taken out of his grave a few days ago. To my luck it was still in great condition to do what I wanted done with it of course I had to encourage his family but they were eager to comply to my request after I told them my doubts."

"Doubts? What do you mean? I don't get what this is." So much numbers and lines, what the hell am I even looking at?

"What you're holding in your hands Daiki is a paternity DNA test result." A paternity test? Why a paternity test, what good is that going to do we all know Kise's parents are his real parents, he looks way too much like them for one of them not to be his mother or father and besides he looks way too much like his sisters.

"Daiki the body you found in that alley isn't Ryouta Kise, it's someone else."

* * *

**I will end the chapter with this. Aren't I just nice? Heh? I know I know I'm just peachy :3**

**Review, tell me what you think. Make a prayer circle around your favourite characters XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**That were some interesting messages you guys sent me. More than half were stuck on me killing Makoto lol. Of course I could have killed Haru but it would not have been such an impact as killing Makoto :3**

**Yes I'm despicable that way :3**

**And to the Anon asking me about the Mister-la-pew joke Kagami said to Aomine. Mister-la-pew is a character in Bugs Bunny. He's a skunk. He's also a romantic individual who sucks at romance to get the girl because he stinks so technically Kagami told Aomine that he stinks in love. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**?**

The human mind is the most intriguing part of the body. Everyone has one but no two individual are the same unlike other organs. You can't transplant a brain into another human being; the body would die all because the other organs would reject the brain instantly.

Organs and the brain have such specific functions but none would betray one another, not even if it meant certain death. Humans however are deceived by what they hear and see; they fail to see the lies or hear them and therefor are blind to what goes on around them.

Perhaps blame the fault of not being able to see deception on technology or the human nature to oversee the small details. The average human mind today are weak and vulnerable, with the right word anyone can make any do as they see fit. Popularity, exterior beauty and athletic talents are the only aptitudes people seek these days. No one want intelligence, it's unnecessary to have such aptitude if one can't be beautiful and popular.

People no longer have the need of others. You can always find a spare for any talent. Any relationship can be replaced. Putting it to the test came quite fruitful with the right candidate. Although his voice was identical the exterior appearance was an odd but all the surgical procedure meant nothing if he could be popular and beautiful. A nobody without a face of its own was able to put on the face of someone else with no effort at all due to his core personality being null, empty. That's how he could wear the mask over that smooth, featureless face and have it fit perfectly but the lack of raw talent on the court would have given him away sooner or later.

It gave me the time to acquire what I wanted while you paraded in the shoes of your idol, Shizuo Yamada. Deciding on the time and place for your death was still undetermined; thanks to that foolish girl, saved me the trouble of dirtying my hands with the fool.

That was quite an uproar she caused for a short period of time but she served to prove my point in human value. Only through actions based on their pure will does one have value into their existence.

I enjoy this game people call life; it's amazing what a person will do in order to survive. You think that they have finally given up all hope and then a spark ignites into their soul giving value to their actions.

I must say that was some motivation that child had, to think he'd actually go that far to escape from me. Broke a window to acquire the glass, ripped his shirt to wrap a part so he would not cut himself and used that piece of glass to injure my subordinate to run for his life; however, children will be children in the end, not calculating every bit of scenario into account but that was quite entertaining. Killing those two noisy children in the process of recapturing the child served as a message quite clearly, he won't attempt another escape. Not any time soon that is, what new creative way will you use Ryouta to escape from me?

The later appearance of the police to the old location was indeed unexpected. Do I have another witness on the loose? A third child with those two? I think it's time to search who their entourage are, this new location gives me ideas. Only when humans are placed in specific circumstances do their true colors surface, time for the real games to start.

* * *

**Aomine POV**

"Dad that can't be. I would have known something was different with Kise just with our one-on-ones alone, no one could compare to Kise." This must be some sort of mistake; there is just no fucking way.

"Son, with further investigation we were able to see multiple surgery done to this boy's physic. Rhinoplasty, Otoplasty and among others; this boy went to great length to look exactly like your friend. My guesses are that the boy probably had an interest in basketball and with Ryouta's injury you probably did not notice the skill difference because of that."

"Why?..." My voice was low, I suddenly feel like I've been up for forty eight hours with intense labor. I give the sheet of paper about the DNA test back to my dad; my mind feels like it's gone on the twilight zone.

"With the amount of surgery the boy got, it's without a doubt someone else is involved. A dangerous individual considering they tried to murder two boys to keep this secret. It is unknown if they are aware that one survived so for the protection of the other boy he will be announced as deceased for the time being and take the family under protection. Ryouta is a famous young teenager with good looks, I fear for what's currently happening to this kid." He tells me as he puts everything back in his bag as he gets up. "I will bring Ryouta back home Daiki, I don't want you to involve yourself like you did last time. These are dangerous people we are dealing with; they will kill you if you snoop around. Leave this to the law enforcement this time, I'm dead serious son."

Even if I wanted to, I can't fricking move a muscle. Some sicko took some random kid, got him to agree into multiple surgery so he could swap places with Kise just so this fucker could kidnap my friend. What the hell is happening to you right now Kise?

After a few minutes I get myself off the couch, ignoring what my parents are talking about as I walk up to my bedroom and straight to my laptop, logging into my Facebook. I go back on Kise's profile, now everything just makes sense. The cover pic; the kid in the picture can't speak, can't hear and can't see due to the conditions he is in. The room is filthy which makes sense for where the two guys were found the place was a dump and barred window signifying a prison or something. Kise was trying to tell us that he was in captivity and this was the only way he could communicate without putting too much attention on himself but he could not do it for very long meaning that he was probably left alone for short periods of time and was able to use some sort of device to log in from.

The tune of a message popping up catches my attention. "Evening Daiki."

"Hey Akashi, I have something to tell you but you got to promise you won't say a word about this to anyone." I quickly type back. If someone can make sense of what happened it's him.

"Of course, what is it?" He replied after a few seconds.

"My dad found something disturbing about Kise. He discovered that the body I found wasn't Kise's but some other guy. The real Kise has been kidnap and it has something to do with the two guys who got murdered today. Now I just can't see when this swap could have been made, how could I have been so stupid to miss that?" I type back remembering what dad said about the kid that survived. I have to pretend that he is dead, just in case.

I wonder what is Akashi's reaction to this right now. Is he surprised or did he already figured it out way before all of us and was just not a hundred percent certain so he did not say anything.

"Okay Daiki think back, when could the swap have been made? For a fact we can be certain that our friend was with us during the Winter cup, there is no denying the skills showed in the game between Kaijou and Seirin." That's right, that match without a doubt was Kise. Being able to copy all of our moves is without a doubt only something Kise could do and not some crazy ass fan.

"His personality was the same Akashi. My dad's guess is that this guy was a fan of Kise so fans would be able to portray their idols best since fans know what other fans want to see so mimicking Kise's personality and all probably was not even a problem for the guy."

"Daiki something caught my attention before but I let it slide but now it actually makes perfect sense." He quickly replied back which actually caught my attention. Okay Akashi, what the hell do you know?

I go to start typing something when I see Akashi is again typing a message so I decide to wait. Whatever he's writing is not going to be short. Come on Akashi just send I'm getting anxious come on! Yes!

"It was not too long after the Winter cup; Ryouta started taking more modeling jobs. It concerned me that he could burn himself out with the charge so I brought it up to him. He told me with his leg injury he had to take a break from basketball until it healed. It made sense so I let it go but now that you mentioned this, this unknown person probably did not have the skills Ryouta had, that would have gave his identity away so he was probably going to quit basketball altogether. We all know how much his fans were never too thrilled about Ryouta putting basketball before his modeling career." Now that he mention it, that's right Kise did start taking on more jobs after the Winter cup which was part of the argument we had that night he died.

With all the hype during the match between Seirin and Rakuzan it must have happened between that time or maybe not long after and we did not even notice because of all the hype that was happening, our focus was stuck on something else. The messaging tune gets my focus back as another message from Akashi pops up.

"That's what I found strange when I was told that Ryouta had been dating someone at the time of his death and you knew nothing about it Daiki. We all know that Ryouta feels insecure when dating because he feels like the girls he dates only love him for his looks or because he's famous. You would have been the first person he would have told because he would have seeked reassurance that he was not making a bad choice. That's something only we would know; Ryouta never said a thing about his insecurities to the press and therefor his fans would never know this."

"So what now Akashi? What do we do?" I quickly type the question.

"This is not something we should investigate like we did with the girl. We are talking about guns and something even more dangerous than just some delusional fan. I'm sure you were told to stay out of this by your father, you should listen or it could cost Ryouta's life." He's got a point, if we snoop too much we might get killed in fear that we might know something and it can also bring harm to Kise but then again what is happening to Kise right now? Have they already harmed him, they could not… No, they would not right? Damn! I hate being this powerless.

* * *

**Aren't I nice I did not kill someone in this chapter but the game is about the begin and this will be even more fun to write.**

**Anyway Review, tell me what you think and t'ill next heart break.**

**Notice:**

**I really have to update my two other fanfics. You're Mine has been so long, my readers are crying so I'll have to update that one and then It Begins is next so chapter 17 will be coming shortly.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I said that I needed to work on my other fanfics but I'm in a blanc for them and I'm on fire to write this one so chapter 17 is up.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Kise POV**

"After the sudden disappearance of young model and athlete Ryouta Kise, an uncomfortable twenty four hours later the teenager's body was found in this very alley. Ryouta was pronounce dead at the scene. Police refuse to give out names of those who found the body only that the body was found by close friends of the model after hearing a ringtone of his cellphone coming from this alley. Investigators have no lead as to who killed the victim or what was used. Further investigation is required until then, back to you." This can't be happening, no please someone I'm here. I feel my eyes starting to burn as I feel helpless and alone trapped with this man.

"That was quite unfortunate now was it Ryouta. To think that could have been you if it had not been for me. Strange how the world works in such mysterious ways." So cold, he doesn't even care about that kid who wanted to pose as me. No remorse, his expression is blank as if bored of the world and this is just his way to amuse himself. "Now that you are dead, no one will come look for you. Your so called friends and family will mourn your death for a period of time and soon enough you'll be nothing but a memory."

"You had him killed, that's what you wanted!" I can't hold back the tears from flowing down my face as I look at this man with fear in the back of my mind.

"No but saved me the trouble of killing him. Tell me Ryouta you're a smart child, do you know why you will never be found?" He asks as he comes closer to me, his cold eyes gazing right through mine. "Dead men tell no tales."

My eyes snap wide open as I try to catch my breath, my heart beating like a drum. Just a dream… I look around the small barely lit room, nothing other than that camera… He's watching, watching me like I'm his personal entertainment. Compared to the other place they held me, I wasn't alone. I always had someone watching me but I was able to sneak that old phone with me into the bathroom, I had no signal to call but I was somehow able to access a Wi-Fi signal. It was weak and I barely could do anything, all I could do was mess with my Facebook account but it didn't work. No one came for me in the end, I'm dead…

It's over… I had my chance to escape and I blew it. I should not have stopped running, they died anyway and now I don't know where they took me. He's watching, always watching now with that camera in this small room. It does not matter where I go in here he can see me with those reflectors but not like it would make any difference. I can't access my social network anymore, I just hope he hasn't noticed, I don't think so I was careful to delete all traces but still it was all for nothing…

What is he thinking now? Trapped in a small room with nothing but a bed, a flat television screen attached to the wall of which I can't turn on and a small bathroom. The only time I see someone is to bring me food that I am obliged to eat, if not they'll force feed it to me and afterwards I feel strange… I know why, he wants to make sure I behave, he's keeping me under his control, it's all just a game for him…

I don't even know how long it's been anymore since my captivity, it feels like an eternity, the days are so long it's unbearable. Am I really that predictable and easy to imitate? A guy I never even met before was able to pose as me with ease, my friends could not even tell the difference but what good did that do him? He was nothing more than a pawn to that man and he played that guy like a violin not missing a single note. I'm not sure if that man was really behind that guy's death but if not he was right, that would have been me. I'd really be dead but either way I'm already dead…

All of a sudden the room became brighter as I quickly look up, the television screen just turned on by it-self. The image was divided into four but there was nothing but a gray and white static image when all of a sudden one by one each image changed to separate rooms with two individuals in each. It looks like a security monitor but why make me watch people? What on earth are you up to now?. Wait a minute, I know them!

* * *

**Kagami POV**

"Where are those two?" Kiyoshi asks as he looks out of the window.

That's a good question, ever since coach and the captain started going out they've been late a hell of a lot. Come on how much fooling around can two people actually do? I mean come on get a grip already, so much for a team lunch and Maji Burger.

"They'll show up when we're done eating." Koga states as he takes a bite of his burger followed by a sip of his drink.

"What's the party?" I know that voice, great… Aomine…

"Aomine-kun, you look exhausted." The hell! When did Kuroko pop up?

"Been looking for Midorima. His captain said that he and Takao went to the beach for some duo practice. Anyway I can't find either of them so that must be some hell of a duo practice." He says as he sits next to Kuroko. He does seem pretty exhausted, I guess Midorima must be better at hiding that I thought but still he's not that hard to spot. Technically he's a giant with green hair and keeps his fingers taped. I mean how hard can he be to find and not to mention he's with Takao, the guy is loud as fuck.

"They'll show up Monday. It's the weekend after all Aomine. So why were you looking for them anyway?" Koga asks, actually I'm pretty curious too. It's actually quite rare for him of all people to look for someone especially Midorima. It's no secret that those two have never been the best of friends in the past and I rather doubt it that it will change any time soon.

"Just some things that came up." The hell is he being so secretive all of a sudden?

"Midorima and Takao decided to take a life changing trip while our coach and captain decided to go to cloud sixty nine. What a mix." I blurt out followed by the guys laughing at the cloud sixty nine reference. That's pretty much what's going on at the moment, I would be willing to bet my lunch that's what they are doing.

"Zip it you virgin, you wouldn't even know what to do with a pair of boobs." Aomine shoots back with a grin on his face.

"Not that I don't know, I know exactly what to do I simply choose not to. That's the difference in our maturity." I blurt out trying to get him riled up, actually I could go for some one-on-one right now.

"Maturity Kagami? Neither fall into that category but if you had to ask I'd say Aomine beats you hands down." Oh shut up Koga, who ask you? Oh well that be the joke of the afternoon.

"You know since the coach and the captain are way too busy how about a one-on-one Aomine so I can kick your ass." Come on just say yes you little piece of shit.

"I'm not in the mood but I don't have anything else to do so you want to get your ass kicked that badly then let's go." He quickly replies back, getting up making his way to the exit and I follow leaving the guys behind who are clearly more interested in their lunch. Much to my surprise Kuroko was not even interested in coming along, too bad he'll miss me beat Aomine.

"So is the park near here alright with you?" Come to think of it the park not far from here is the same one that Himuro got killed and the same place Aomine got attacked. I did not really think it through when I challenged him, maybe he does not want to be reminded of the place.

"Naw it's fine, I'll be limited I'm still not a hundred percent or is that the reason why you challenged me Kagami?"

"Didn't think about your injury until now but it's not just that, I wanted to talk to you about Kise's account on Facebook. Kuroko told me about it that someone is using his account, sent you a message and that your dad was going to look into it. Did anything come up?" I could not believe it when Kuroko told me about it, I had to go check it out to believe it for myself and it was unbelievable. How could someone just do something like that to someone who died in such a tragic way, it's unheard of. My friends in the states could not even believe it either when I told that.

"No… He found out nothing…" His face suddenly became grim as he spoke. I'm no expert in body language or reading people but it's not like him, something's up.

"You know something don't you? What did your dad say? Is it that bad?"

"Look it's nothing personal Kagami but I can't tell. I can't take that chance." Can't take that chance? What the hell, that's not an answer damn it!

"What kind of answer is that? Can't take that chance, chance of what? Kise wasn't just your friend Aomine he was also mine and I have the right to know what's going on."

"This whole thing is more complex and dangerous than you think. It's rare but I'm actually going to listen to my old man for once and just stay out of this and let him do his job. You should do that same." From his expression I'd say this is the most I will be getting out of him. The hell is going on?

"Excuse me boys, would you two be kind enough to give us some directions?" The voice of a man caught my attention. I was so focused on Aomine that I did not even notice the SUV park on the side of the road not far from us. One thing that was annoying back in the states was tourist asking for directions, guess Japan isn't any better.

* * *

**Coach POV**

My head feels heavy as I open my eyes. White room almost blinding as my eyes tries to adjust to the lighting. Where am I? The last I remember was being with Junpei…

"Junpei!" I yell as I sit up straight.

"Riko I'm here." He answers holding me in his arms. Where are we? What's going on? I feel my heart starting to beat faster as my mind starts to panic. "Riko you have to stay calm, we'll be alright. I'll get us out of here, trust me I won't let anyone hurt you." He reassure me before letting go as he goes to explore the empty room with nothing but a toilet in the corner.

"Where are we Junpei?" I ask, afraid of the answer even though I know that he has no more idea than I do.

"I don't know but try to get some rest Riko. We'll take turns sleeping just in case but we have to sleep and stay calm to keep our energy up." He tells me, the fact that he is calm and in charge helps to ease my anxiety. Even though I have no idea what's happening or where we are I feel a security having Junpei here with me.

"Do you see a door?"

"No, I've been searching for a while now and nothing. Just sleep for now Riko, your eyes are still dilated." I can't argue with that, I know I've been put under something. I feel weak and hazy as my eyes become heavy and all darkness takes over.

* * *

**Okay I'm done for now until next heart break. **

**Review ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Did you guys miss me? I'm back with a new chapter :3 You might want to start doing prayer circles around your favourite characters right about now. Who knows who will be first to go.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Aomine POV**

Argh the hell, my Godamn head! I rub my head to where the pain is, wet… I look at my fingers, damn they busted my head open. Those fuckers, asking for directions my motherfucking ass…

Where the hell am I? Weird ass room, looks like in the movies where psychologist place patients who are gone loco, the walls are padded with white padding. I guess my captor are afraid that I'll decide to bang my head on the walls, what a fucking joke.

Huh? Who the hell is this guy? Never seen him before, looks like he's still unconscious. I have a bad feeling about this, I don't like this room one bit. Something just does not fucking feel right, if this guy is here for the same reason as I am, it's not for nothing we've been placed here together. The hell happened to Kagami? He got grabbed before I got wacked on the head, he must be around here somewhere but where to.

"Argh…" My gaze quickly falls back to the other guy in the room as he shakes his head as he stands up and meets my gaze with confusion as he quickly looks around.

"What's your story?" I ask as I sit back to my previous spot.

"The hell is this? Where's the door?" Is he ignoring me or what? Or just did not sink in what I just said as he's clearly starting to panic.

"Hey!" I shout at him, catching his attention. I know that look in his eyes, he's scared out of his wits. "There is no door, we're stuck in here so just stay calm. You can call me Aomine and you?"

"Rin…" He answered back after a few seconds of dead silence as he sits down resting his back unto the padded white wall as if he's lost all hope.

"Seems like we'll be here for a while Rin. We might as well kill some time." Damn this guy already looks defeated or maybe with my brush with death I'm just no longer affected. Damn the hell did I do? I stayed out of this whole mess, I did not do any snooping around and look where the hell I am. You can't convince me otherwise that this is all connected to Kise… If that's the case is Kise around here too after all this room is in a building but by the looks of this place, it's clearly been prepped for us.

"Kill time how? We're stuck in here… I lost my friends and now this happens, how could things possibly get any worse?"

"What those two who got killed were your friends?" Okay things are starting to make maybe a little more sense but still why capture a friend of the guys who saw something unless whoever is behind this believes that those two were not alone.

"I guess everyone knows about their deaths. We went to the same elementary school for a while but I ended up leaving for Australia and I return to high school here. They were my closest friends… I just can't understand why this is all happening." The words were shaky as he spoke, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Yeah that makes two of us. I lost important peoples five months ago then only recently things got complicated and now for some unknown reason I'm stuck here."

"Is this some serial killer or something? How did I get myself involve in something like this?" He ask as he buried his face into his arms holding his knees.

"It's because your friends saw something they weren't supposed to see that's why you're here. A friend of mine is probably in this same scenario as we are, the chances are more of your friends are too."

"My sister! I'll never be able to live with myself if anything would to happen to her! She's all I have left, her and my mom!" Okay that's not what I had planned, the more I talk to this guy the more panic he gets. Seriously Daiki you suck at talking to people in these kinds of situation.

"Will you just calm your ass down, none of this is certain. Besides, just because you're here does not mean your sister's here too unless she was with you when you got kidnap so chill out. It won't do you any fucking good." I quickly reply, he calmed down a bit so good but it's easy to see that he's still on edge.

"She wasn't… But my sister was Makoto and Haru's manager in their Swim Club. She was just as close to them as I am…" Okay I get it now, this guy is an athlete in competitive swimming, never got the logic of swimming but anyway. Explains why his friend was swimming in a fountain but still swimming in a fucking fountain is a little extreme is it not?

"So that's their names, sorry for your lost man. I've lost some people too and it sucks but you can't let it beat you. Not right now because I'd be ready to bet at this very moment we are being watched."

That's right. I quickly look around I'm positive there's a camera in this room observing our every moves. Rin is looking around too but no use I can't see the bloody thing.

"Say Rin, what is the deal with your friend swimming in public things? That's what one of them was doing while the other was trying to get him out when I saw them before." Seriously I can't control my fucking curiosity, the guy is just so fricking weird. I'm still debating if I should tell Rin that one of his friends is still alive but if we are really being watched, can they hear what we are saying?

A smile grew on his face. "Yeah Haru was like that. He loved water so much, he would jump into anything that had water. Makoto would always run after him to get him out or prevent him from stripping …"

Sounds like they were good guys, carefree. Maybe a little too carefree for me but still they sound nice. Unfortunate that Makoto had to die that way, by the way Rin spoke sounded like the guy was always looking out for his friends…

"Aomine right? Got any idea how to get out of this place?"

"Just to be safe come over here." He doesn't fuss or anything as he gets up and sits next to me. We have to be careful, I don't know who's behind this but taking into consideration that they are dangerous. We have to be careful. "We were put in here so there's a door somewhere but we have to take our time, I'm positive that we are being watched."

* * *

**Midorima POV**

"What's with this room and that wall and that color and-"

"Takao will you just keep quiet!"

Seriously you've been banging onto that wall for over an hour and shouting as if a door will magically appear if you yell loud enough. I should have bought a larger lucky item, today was not a lucky day for my sign and thinking about it it's not Takao's day either for his sign.

"Shin-chan how can you be calm at a time like this? We are trap in a room that's starting to drive me crazy. They did not even bother taking our phones away but not like it matters we've got no signal in here." He keeps whining like a child… How troublesome.

"If you have energy on complaining Takao how about using it to rip off this padded wall? A door is bound to be hidden behind one of them."

"Shin-chan is a genius. Why didn't I think of that but of course you're going to make me do it by myself aren't you." And yet again he complains… Seriously Takao where are your priorities?

"I have no intention of staying here Takao, the quicker we act the closer we are of freedom." I tell him as I get up and start trying to pull the padding off. Being stuck in a room with Takao is not too bad. He can be annoying at times but I know him best and the same goes for him. In such a situation knowing the other person gives you a better chance of survival in such circumstances, we know each other's capabilities, we know what we can do and our limits. There isn't another person I'd rather be stuck with than Takao, I know we have a fighting chance to overcome this mess we are in.

"Woah Shin-chan look what I found! It's food!" Huh? I turn around, well look at that it is. Can't say that it's the healthiest types of food but pre-packaged food so it's safe to assume that it's not been tempered with but it's odd and I can tell that Takao feels the same way. "There's also a couple of water bottles over here. They're still sealed up so I guess their safe but you know there's barely enough food for two people."

"So that's what's going on…" The low amount of food, trapped inside a room with another person and secrets behind the padded walls. In one wall contained the water and food barely enough for two and behind this wall a few worn out tools.

"Shin-chan it can't be what I'm thinking… right?"

"Hurry up Takao remove the other padded wall but I think so…" Yeah here's the door alright. From the sound of it by tapping it's made out of metal so kicking it open won't do us any good but my guesses is that it opens this way so even if it was made out of wood we would not be able to kick it open anyway.

"Shin-chan what do we do cause seriously I'm actually on the brink of a mental breakdown over here." I turn around to see what Takao has found. Let the game begin written in red paint unto the bare wall.

"It's exactly how it sounds. This is a game of who live and who dies and we're the contestants." This confirms what I thought, we've been pinned against one another. The lack of food, after a while we'll be hungry and the real game will begin. We are going to have to be wise on how we consume what we have or we'll be in trouble.

"Challenge accepted, they've got no idea who they messed with right Shin-chan? So we've got what to use?"

"A hammer, a worn out saw, some pretty busted screw drivers and that's about it. Can't say I've ever used any of these." To be honest tools are my least favourite things, I'm not made for this…

"You do the thinking and let me worry about the brawns. So this is a game right, I'd hate to lose how about you partner?" He says as he carefully places the food and water in a safe corner as he inspects the door. I may not be of any use when it comes to tools but with Takao I think we've got a fighting chance. "We're in luck the hinges are on this side so we'll need a flat head screw driver and the square one too."

"There's no handles on the ones we need Takao."

"They really didn't make this easy for us… Got any idea what we could use for make shift handles?" That's a good question. We could saw pieces of the hammer's handle off but we might need that later. There's no guarantee that we'll be home free once we manage to get out of this room.

"How about the padding? We could use the padding to cover the broken pieces of wood. Could be harder to use though but I can't think of anything else to use."

"Yeah that could work, while we're at it let's use more of the fabric of the padding. Make some makeshift bags or something to carry our goods." I seriously could not have asked for a better partner, we'll get out of this or die trying…

* * *

**There I'm gone with this until the next heartbreak :3**

**So now you all know Room 1 hold Riko & Hyuuga; Room 2 holds Aomine & Rin and Room 3 holds Midorima & Takao. Room 4 holds Kagami & Unknown :3 now who could that possibly be?**

**Review and tell me what you think :3**


End file.
